A New York Romanace
by Gleek.Forever.Klainer
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson grew up just miles apart but it took following big New York City dreams to finally meet.
1. Teenage Romance

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own these characters, this show, or the songs. Glee belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy. 'Teenage Dream' belongs to Katy Perry and 'Bad Romance' belongs to Lady Gaga.**_

* * *

Santana and Kurt sat on an old couch watching "The Golden Girls" waiting for Rachel to get out of the shower and dressed to go out. Kurt looked at his watch every 10 seconds to see that the time had not changed since the last time he checked. "Rachel..." he began to yell towards the bathroom before hearing the door creek open.

"Still on this Kurt?" Rachel asked sarcastically while exiting the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her slender body and one drying her hair.

"Yes. Now hurry up." Kurt responded as Rachel headed to her curtained off corner of the loft. Several minutes later Rachel emerged from her 'bedroom' ready to go into Manhattan for the night.

Already in Manhattan was a student currently enrolled at NYU. He walked into a bar that was blaring good music and seemed like a lot of fun. He had his hair gelled back to perfection and was dressed in red capri pants, a white polo shirt, and red bow-tie tied around his neck. He sat down at the end of the bar and ordered himself a beer for the time being.

He slowly looked at every sign and every person that was in the bar until he saw a sign that said "Open Mic Night: TONIGHT." His eyes lit up hoping to get the chance to sing.

The first night alone in New York City could be very frightening and this kid thought that is was. After playing it safe by staying home for a few years after high school he decided it was time to be adventurous and chase his New York dreams.

An hour or so had passed and Santana, Kurt and Rachel walked into the same bar as the NYU student. They held on to each other while making their way to the same end of the bar. Kurt sat down next to the student and accidently kicked him, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's really crowded in here."

"It's okay." The student said.

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt said holding out his hand.

"Blaine Anderson." The student replied shaking Kurt's hand. Santana and Rachel gave each other a quick glance before returning to stare at Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt could feel butterflies creep into his stomach as he sat next to Blaine and the longer he sat there the more butterflies creeped in. "So do you go to school here?" Blaine asked timidly.

"Yeah, NYADA senior year!" Kurt laughed. "You?"

Blaine took a quick sip of his beer, "Transferred to NYU this semester." Blaine explained looking up from his drink and directly into Kurt's eyes. They were blue and amazing. Blaine's heart began to beat faster and faster as time went on. He had only known Kurt for a few minutes but he thought he was getting a little crush on this man. "So it's open mic. Are you a singer?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt quickly swallowed what he had in his mouth and replied, "Yes, don't know what I'm going to sing yet though. How about you, NYU? Do you sing?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Uhh, yeah. I guess so. I haven't really performed since high school, but I could give it a go." Blaine replied reluctantly. Blaine was one of the best vocalists that his high school, Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio, have ever had. "I'm thinking to go back in time with some old Katy Perry?"

Kurt smiled. "This I've to be around for." He laughed. Kurt and Blaine didn't speak for several minutes. Santana and Rachel had moved to a table out on the floor leaving to two boys alone to talk and leave Kurt to flirt some more. Every once in a while Kurt would look over to his friends sitting at the table and give a look asking _what should I say?_ The girls just waved their hands telling him to go on and not to be nervous.

"Who do you keep looking at?" Blaine finally asked after 15 awkward minutes.

Kurt was caught off guard by Blaine's voice "Oh...um...my friends; Rachel and Santana." Kurt said pointing to his friends sitting at the table. Blaine waved _hello_ and the girls waved back. After Blaine turned back to face the bar both, Rachel and Santana, gave Kurt two thumbs up of approval. Kurt smiled and turned back around to talk to Blaine. "So where are you from?" Kurt asked.

"Westerville, Ohio. You?"

"Lima, Ohio." Kurt laughed. "To think we were only a short drive away from each other and we met in New York City. It's weird how the world works sometimes."

Blaine held his bottle up in agreement. "Decide on a song yet, NYADA?" Blaine asked while he sipped his beer and nibbled on the peanuts sitting on the bar.

Kurt though for a second then had the perfect song idea. "Yup, if you're going old Katy; I'm going old Gaga." Kurt stated proudly. The boys sat in a comfortable silence for another 20 minutes. "Okay, Blaine, it's your time to shine. Get up there before I drag you there." Kurt said spinning around now facing the stage.

Blaine slowly got up from his bar stool and managed to get to the stage and grab the microphone. "Um, I'm Blaine and I'm going to bring back 2010 Katy Perry." Blaine said into the microphone just before the music started. After the music intro Blaine began to sing with his eyes glued on Kurt the entire time.

**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on**

**You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong**

**I know you get me**

**So I let my walls come down, down**

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets just love**

**We can dance until we die**

**You and I can young forever**

Blaine began to dance around on the stage. Kurt was certain Blaine was looking at him and maybe, just maybe, Blaine was singing to him.

**You make me feel**

**Like I'm living a**

**Teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep**

**Let's run away and**

**Don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

The way Blaine was staring in Kurt's direction made the butterflies start to flutter faster and faster.

**I'm a get you heart racing**

**In my skin tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me**

**In my skin tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

The music came to a close and Blaine put the microphone back on the stand and stepped off the stage. Kurt was on his feet cheering and clapping for his new friend. Blaine made his way back to sit next to Kurt. "Wow! You are amazing." Kurt cheered as Blaine got back to his seat.

"Okay, your turn Kurt. Get up there. Gaga!" Blaine yelled from his seat.

Kurt got up confident in his ability and walked up to the stage. "My name is Kurt and since Blaine took us back with old Katy; I'm gonna bring back Gaga." The music began to play and Kurt grabbed the mic off the stand and just went for it.

**Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah  
Roma, roma, ma  
Gaga, ooh la la la  
Want your bad romance**

**I want your ugly, I want your disease  
I want your everything as long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love, love, love, I want your love**

While Kurt was singing Blaine could feel the words knowing that Kurt was singing to him. And with that thought Blaine couldn't help but smile. Kurt almost forgot the words as he stared at Blaine. That smile.

**I want your love, and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love, and all your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
**

Blaine got up and began to dance by himself while Kurt kept singing. Kurt wanted to go down and dance with Blaine but kept up with the music.

**Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah  
Roma, roma, ma  
Gaga, ooh la la la  
Want your bad romance**

The song came to an end and Kurt gave a quick bow put the microphone back and headed back to Blaine, but not before stopping at the table where Rachel and Santana were sitting. "You were amazing!" Exclaimed Rachel.

"You were pretty good." Santana told Kurt.

"Okay, who is that guy over there?" Rachel asked pointing towards Blaine. All three of them looked over towards Blaine; who just waved in their direction not knowing what they were saying or why they were looking at him.

"His name is Blaine Anderson. He is a student at NYU and actually grew up in Westerville, Ohio." Kurt's heart rate sped up even telling his best friends about a man he has only known for two hours.

Both of the girls exclaimed before they pushed Kurt in Blaine's direction. Kurt looked back at his friends and they were telling him to make a move and just go for it. Before going back to their drinks.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and sat down the way he had before he went up to sing. "Wow! You are so good, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt could feel himself start to blush and tried so hard not to. _At least it's dark and he really won't be able to see i_t Kurt thought to himself. "Thank you." Kurt said to Blaine.

They night seemed to pass faster than ever. Before they knew it was last call and they all had to leave. Kurt and Blaine got up and left together. While Rachel and Santana stayed behind making sure they didn't interrupt. "It was really nice meeting you Kurt." Blaine started as they walked down the street. "Do you need to get anywhere to catch a train or anything right away?" He asked.

"No, the next train doesn't leave for 45 minutes." Kurt explained. "And it was really great meeting you too."

Blaine wanted this conversation to continue for the rest of the night but knew they both had to get home. "It was a great first night in New York." Blaine let out while looking up at the buildings.

"Wait this was your first night here?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I've never been here before. I think I'm going to like it though. I mean if we can hang out again I know I will love it here." Blaine couldn't believe he just said that. After that Kurt will never...

"Of course." Kurt responded before Blaine could recover from what he had just said. "Tomorrow night Rachel, Santana, and I have movie night at our place do you want to come over and have dinner with us?" Kurt asked very timidly.

Blaine couldn't believe it; Kurt just asked him to come over to his house. Blaine's small crush was getting bigger as the night drew to a close. "Uh, yeah. Sounds great." Blaine replied.

"Great. Let me give you my number so you can call and get directions tomorrow." Kurt said grabbing Blaine's phone and putting his number in then texted himself so he had Blaine's. "I guess I will see you tomorrow." Kurt said.

"See you tomorrow." Blaine said then turned and walked away but without turning around and waving at Kurt before he disappeared.

Rachel and Santana ran up to Kurt. "Are you two going to see each other again?" Rachel asked.

Kurt walked away without saying anything to the girls."Hold up, Hummel." Kurt heard Santana yell from behind him. "Are you going to see him again? I saw you take his phone and put your number it in."

Kurt turned around and looked at his friends. "He's coming to movie night tomorrow?"

**To be continued...**


	2. Movie Night

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own these characters, the show, or Moulin Rouge and West Side Story.**_

In Manhattan Blaine was standing in front of his bedroom mirror slicking back the massive amount of dark brown curls on his head perfectly. He put on a pair of grey capri pants, white shirt, grey sweater vest, with a grey bow tie to match. In the middle of getting ready Blaine's phone began to vibrate with a text.

**Kurt Hummel:**

Hey. Just wanted to make sure you're still coming over tonight.

Blaine smiled and texted back.

**Blaine Anderson:**

Of course. I can't wait.

In Bushwick Kurt was looking down at his phone with a giant smile on his face. Kurt stood in the same position that Blaine was back in Manhattan. In front of the mirror holding a can of hair spray in one hand and a comb in the other.

He couldn't decide what to wear. He had three different outfits laid out on his bed. But he decided on the one with a pair of jeans, pink button down long sleeve shirt, and grey scarf.

He walked out of his cornered off part of the loft and turned in a complete circle. "Fabulous." Rachel said.

"Nervous Hummel?" Santana asked from the couch.

Kurt gave Santana a dirty look even though she couldn't see him. "No." Kurt lied. "We're friends. And have only known each other for about a day, Santana."

Right after the words came out of his mouth they heard a knock at the door. Rachel came flying into sit next to Santana and Kurt went to answer the door. Santana and Rachel watched as Kurt slowly opened the door. Kurt took a deep breath just before the door was opening fat enough to see Blaine standing on the other side.

"I hope I'm not too early." Blaine said standing in the hallway.

"Uh, no not at all. We were just getting our snacks set out. You're right on time. Come on in." Kurt said letting Blaine walk passed him into the loft. "Blaine, these are my friends and roommates Rachel and Santana."

"It's nice to meet you." Blaine said looking in the girls' direction.

"You too." Rachel said standing up to and walking towards Blaine. "You were amazing last night." She gushed.

"Thank you." Blaine replied.

Santana got up from her seated position and slowly walked over to Blaine. She stopped right in front of him. He could feel her breath on his face. "I'm Santana." She said.

"Blaine Anderson." He replied putting out his hand to shake Santana's. Santana shook his hand.

Kurt came back into the room from the kitchen with popcorn and Oreos. "Ready?" He asked the room.

They all replied with various 'yes' and sat down. Rachel and Santana in the arm chairs on each side of the room and Kurt and Blaine sat closely on the couch to share the popcorn bowl. "What are we watching?"

"Moulin Rouge." Kurt replied.

"One of my favorites.'Come What May' is my all time favorite movie musical song." Blaine said casually.

Kurt looked at him in shock. Santana and Rachel smiled at each other. The movie began and Blaine and Kurt sunk down into the couch making them get closer together. The two shared popcorn while Rachel and Santana discreetly stared at them.

Then the music to 'Come What May' began on the television. Blaine sighed and laid his head onto Kurt's shoulder.

**Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time  
Come what may Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day**

Kurt quickly looked at his left shoulder to see that Blaine's head was actually resting on his shoulder. Kurt liked this; it felt right. Even though they had only known each for 24 hours. Kurt and Blaine both felt like this was how they were meant to sit next to each other.

**Oh come what may come what may  
I will love you oh I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Come what may come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
**

Rachel and Santana looked at the boys cuddle up with each other on the couch. The girls gave each other a look and when the song was over they both smiled and said in unison, "We're going to go to bed. You two finish the movie." They both got up and left the living room leaving Kurt and Blaine cuddled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in between their thighs and 'Moulin Rouge' playing on the television.

As the movie came to an end Kurt looked down at his shoulder where Blaine was still resting his head to see him sleeping. Kurt tried to move and get more comfortable to sleep on the couch with Blaine but instead he woke Blaine up. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Kurt said as Blaine sleepily raised his head from Kurt's shoulder.

"It's fine. I have to get back to Manhattan; early class tomorrow." Blaine said rubbing his eyes.

"It's Saturday." Kurt said confused.

"Lots of classes. Trying to get done fast." Blaine responded. "Here let me help you clean up." Blaine said taking a bowl off the coffee table and following Kurt into the kitchen. "You guys have a nice place."

"Yeah, a lot of work put into it." Kurt replied putting the dirty dished into the sink. Blaine handed Kurt the dishes he had in his hands and Kurt places them in the sink next to the others.

Kurt looked up at the clock on the wall realizing how late it was. "Blaine, I know you have an early class tomorrow but the next train isn't for another two hours." Kurt explained.

"Crap. I wouldn't get back into the city until really late or really early depending on how you look at it." Blaine said sighing and sitting down at the kitchen table. His head in his hand.

"What do you want to do?" Kurt asked. Blaine just shrugged. He really needed to get back to NYU tonight. "We could watch another movie? Or I could make you something to eat if you're hungry for more than just popcorn?"

Blaine looked up from his hand at a smiling Kurt, "that sounds great." He replied.

Kurt was actually surprised that Blaine wanted to stick around instead of find another way back into Manhattan. "Okay. We don't have a lot. Mac and cheese?"

Blaine laughed. "Sure. Love it." Blaine told Kurt. Kurt began to make the macaroni and cheese on the stove. Blaine started to wonder around the loft looking at all of the pictures. "How long have you known your roommates?" Blaine asked.

"We went to high school together. We were all very different people in the beginning but ended up friends because of glee club." Kurt explained.

"I was in glee club at Dalton Academy." Blaine stated casually. "The Warblers."

Kurt stopped what he was doing and asked, "The Warblers?" Blaine turned around to see Kurt's confused face. "I went to McKinley. The New Directions."

Blaine had the same look on his face as Kurt. "We must have competed against each other at some point." Blaine pointed out. "When did you graduate?"

"2012. You?" Kurt responded.

"2013. We had to have competed and never actually met at competitions. That's so weird." Blaine said while looking at more pictures in the loft.

"Food's done." Kurt quietly hollered from the kitchen. Blaine quickly went to get his food but before he made it to the kitchen he saw Kurt bringing it out to the living room. "Do you want to watch another movie?"

Blaine sat down next to Kurt. "Sure."

Kurt got up to go to the DVD collection and saw Santana and Rachel peeking through Rachel's bedroom curtain. "Um, I have to check on something. If you want you can go through our DVDs and pick what you want." Kurt said then ran into Rachel's room. "Knock it off."

"Kurt, he's so cute and we can tell you like him." Rachel gushed as she hugged Kurt.

"Yeah, Hummel you deserve someone in your life. He seems nice." Santana added.

"Yeah, he is cute and yes I think I like him, but no you cannot spy on us. Just go to bed." Kurt scolded as he walked back into the living room.

Blaine was sitting on the couch eating his macaroni and cheese. "Everything okay?" He asked when he saw Kurt come back into the room.

"Uh yeah." Kurt said looking back at Rachel's room. "Did you find something?" Kurt asked as he sat down next to Blaine to eat his own food.

Blaine swallowed what he had in his mouth. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind but I went musical again." Blaine told Kurt.

"I will never mind watching a musical." Kurt said as he saw 'West Side Story' start to play on the television screen.

For the first two scenes the boys sat on the couch eating their macaroni and cheese and watched the movie. After they were finished with their food they both sat back on the couch to finish the movie. Blaine put his head back on Kurt's shoulder where he had it during Moulin Rouge.

They fell asleep before the movie had ended. The boys were both asleep on the couch together. Before the morning came Blaine ended up lying on his back with Kurt lying on Blaine's chest with his arm wrapped around Blaine's body. Blaine's arm was wrapped around Kurt's body.

The sun began to rise and Rachel and Santana were standing in the kitchen quietly eating cereal and watching Kurt and Blaine cuddled up together on the couch. They quickly turned their heads when they saw Kurt start to stir and slowly rise from his laying position. He rubbed his eyes then realized he was just sleeping on top of Blaine. He had his arm around Blaine. Blaine had his arm around Kurt. Kurt got up off the couch slowly as to not wake up Blaine for a second time. After he made it to his feet he quietly walked over to the kitchen to eat breakfast with his friends.

The girls were smiling from ear to ear as Kurt walked towards them. "Not a word." Kurt said sternly before taking a bowl and cereal from the cupboard and the milk out of the refrigerator. He poured the milk and cereal into the bowl and began to eat.

"Hummel, did you agree on that position or did you force it?" Santana laughed.

"It happened in the middle of the night while we were sleeping. We just fell like that. Now shut-up, Santana." Kurt scolded his friend.

All three of them saw Blaine start to move on the couch before he sat up looking very confused. "Where am I?"

Kurt got up from the table and started to walk towards Blaine, but he turned around on the couch to see Kurt standing very close to him and Rachel and Santana sitting at the table. "Remember now?" Kurt said smiling.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked while standing up from his seated position on the couch.

"Around 10." Rachel said of the kitchen.

Blaine looked shocked and worried, "I missed my morning class." He said sounding disappointed.

"It's Saturday." Santana yelled from the kitchen.

"Blaine is trying to get through school as fast as possible. Sometimes Saturday classes are necessary." Kurt shouted at Santana as she walked into the bathroom.

Blaine walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat when he saw Kurt offering him a bowl and the cereal he had been eating. "Milk's in the fridge." Kurt told him.

"Thanks." Blaine replied.

Rachel got up and left while Blaine and Kurt sat down to eat. But not before she motioned to Kurt to go for it and ask him out for real. Kurt pointed towards Rachel's room hoping to get her out of the kitchen. "So did you sleep well?" Kurt asked sitting down next to Blaine.

"Yeah, I hope it's okay that I crashed on your couch." Blaine told Kurt slightly blushing.

"Oh, it's fine. I kind of crashed on the couch too." Kurt laughed.

"So you were what I was feeling on top of me?" Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I must have fallen like that in the middle of the night." Kurt explained extremely embarrassed.

Blaine looked at Kurt with an understanding look in his face. "I never…it's okay I understand." Blaine wanted to say that he liked that way it felt with Kurt in his arms but figured it would be too soon for that to slip. "Well, thank you for the macaroni and cheese last night. The cereal this morning. And for letting me crash. It was nice and I had a good time." Blaine said while putting his dishes in the sink.

"You're welcome." Kurt said with a smile on his face. "You gotta get going?" Kurt asked.

"Probably should." Blaine laughed. "It was nice meeting you Rachel and Santana." Blaine yelled in the loft.

Rachel and Santana let out a chorus of "Nice meeting you!"

"Oh, before I go. Kurt would you…would you possibly…do you want to go get dinner next Friday?" Blaine could barely get what he wanted to say out of his mouth.

"Uh, yeah sure. Just give me a call." Kurt said smiling.

"Okay, bye." Blaine said and turned on his heels to leave.

"Bye." Kurt yelled.

Rachel and Santana came running to the door. "What just happened?" Rachel asked excitedly.

Kurt stood smiling at the door in shock at what had just happened moments before. "He asked me out."

**To be continued…**


	3. The First Date

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own these characters or Glee.**_

Kurt had already tried on seven different outfits to wear tonight. It was his first official date with Blaine. He didn't even know where they were going for dinner but Blaine told him that he would want to look nice. So he rummaged through his closet looking for the perfect outfit to impress Blaine and also look nice enough to go into wherever they were going for dinner.

Blaine was having the same problem. He knew that he was taking Kurt to Sardi's for dinner. He figured that Kurt would love it. Being right in the heart of the theater district and Kurt is a student at the most respected theater school in the country. But Blaine still couldn't find anything to wear.

Kurt was on his way into the city to meet Blaine at NYU. "I'm leaving." Kurt hollered to Rachel and Santana who were sitting on the couch in front of the television. Kurt didn't know what they were watching nor did he care.

"We won't wait up!" Santana teased. She and Rachel began to laugh as Kurt opened the door and walked out of the loft.

As Kurt neared the train he got more and more nervous. He had never actually been out on a date before. He figured with the way Blaine looked he had out on any number of dates and had actually had a real boyfriend before. He could feel the same butterflies come to his stomach that were there a week ago when he first met Blaine.

As the time grew closer and closer to when Kurt's train was scheduled to arrive, Blaine stood at the station waiting for him. He hoped that Kurt wouldn't find it weird that he surprised him. But Blaine thought since he was the one to ask Kurt out that he should be a gentleman and 'pick' him up from the train station.

Blaine could see Kurt's train pull up and slow to a stop when all of a sudden his heart began to race faster than the night he met Kurt. Blaine waded through a crowd of people trying to see Kurt. Finally Blaine saw the unmistakable sight of Kurt's hair. Kurt was turned the so he could not see Blaine. So Blaine came up behind him. "Excuse me; I'm looking for Kurt Hummel."

Kurt spun around quickly to see Blaine standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?" Kurt asked in shock that Blaine had come all the way to the train station instead of waiting in his dorm for Kurt to arrive.

"I thought it would be nicer if I came and walked with you from the station." Blaine said with a big smile on his face. The boys started walking away from the train and Blaine leaned into Kurt, "By the way you look very nice." Kurt had finally decided on a pair of nice slacks, a white button down shirt, and a black vest.

"You do too." Kurt added. Blaine was in nice slacks, white button down shirt, a black jacket, and a deep red bow tie.

The two walked in silence for a few minutes before Kurt spoke up, "Oh, where are we going?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you, but I know that you will really enjoy going there. At least I hope you do." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt smiled at him. "I'm sure I will and if I don't, I know I will at least enjoy the company." The two smiled at each and walked in silence until Kurt exclaimed, "Sardi's! You are taking me to Sardi's?" Kurt couldn't believe it. Blaine had chosen the perfect restaurant for their first date.

"I guess I did good?" Blaine asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh, yes." Kurt said smiling back at him. The pair walked in and was taken to their table. "I can't believe it. I have been in New York for almost four years and I have never been to Sardi's." Kurt said looking around.

"Four years and you've never been to the heart of Broadway?" Blaine laughed as they sat down to eat.

"So, um, what are you going to school for?" Kurt asked Blaine after three minutes of comfortable silence while they waited for their drinks to come.

"Theater. I didn't get into NYADA but NYU did accept me into their program. I thought I might as well take it." Blaine explained. "I spent two years playing it safe at Ohio State before I realized that it just wasn't enough. I needed more. I needed New York." He continued.

"Wow. We almost went to the same school." Kurt sounded disappointed. "I didn't get into NYADA the first time I auditioned. But my dad told me it would be worth it to at least come to New York. So I did. Moved in with Rachel, started interning at and got in winter semester 2013." Kurt finished.

Blaine sat and just stared at Kurt for a moment. "Determination. Good quality to have." Blaine started. "I've thought about re-applying to NYADA for the winter semester this year." He finished.

Before Kurt could tell him that he should because he thinks Blaine would get in the waitress stopped at their table. "Welcome to Sardi's. My name is Alana. Are you ready or do you need more time?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, "I think we're ready." Blaine said to the waitress.

Blaine motioned for Kurt to go first, "I will have the sautéed strips of chicken breast." Kurt ordered.

"And I will have the grilled marinated center cut pork chops." Blaine stated to the waitress.

"Okay, I will put that in for you gentleman." Alana said as she walked off.

"NYADA? You should definitely re-apply." Kurt said while taking a sip of his drink. "Then the next time we come here our cartoon faces could be on the walls." Kurt said looking around.

Blaine laughed and looked around the room too. He would love to have his cartoon face hanging next to Kurt's in this famous Broadway restaurant. "You think I'd get in if I did?" Blaine asked. Kurt gave Blaine a look that told him _'Of course you'll get in. You're an amazing talent.'_ Blaine knew what Kurt was trying to say. "Okay, I'll apply again."

About 30 minutes later their food was sitting on the table and they had begun to eat. The conversation was going strong. Blaine asked about and Kurt asked about NYU. As they were finishing dinner Kurt asked a question Blaine was hoping he would stay clear of. "So, what about your family?"

_Uggh my family._ Blaine thought to himself. "Uh, well, there's not much to tell. I have one older brother, a mom, and a dad." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt looked confused. "I want to know about them." Kurt could see that Blaine was beginning to tense up. "But if you don't want to talk about them, you don't have to."

Blaine didn't say anything for several seconds. "It's just that. My brother he's…he's Cooper Anderson the actor." Blaine saw Kurt's face light up. "You've heard of him."

"Well, yeah. He's…I'm sorry go on." Kurt said.

"And mom's great, she is, but my dad. Well, let's just say he thought me helping him rebuild a car would knock the gay out of me." Blaine said sadly.

Kurt took Blaine's hand. "I'm sorry. Your mom and brother are okay with it?" Blaine just nodded his head.

"Your family?" Blaine asked.

"Well, my mom died when I was eight, but I have an amazing step-mom her name is Carole. Also, a step-brother Finn, but…um…he died too." Blaine could see tears come to Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry." Blaine said taking Kurt's other hand in his own.

"I'm just so grateful for my dad. He got me through everything. He fought for my safety at school when I was being bullied and he even ran for Congress when they threatened to cut arts funding. So now he's in Washington fighting for the arts and equal rights." Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"Burt? Burt Hummel, is your dad?" Blaine asked. Kurt just nodded towards Blaine.

Before they knew it the check had come and Kurt went to reach for it but missed when Blaine snatched it from the table. "Not a chance. I asked you out, so I'm paying for dinner." He said before slipping his credit card into the bill. The waitress was very fast at getting his card back to him.

The pair stood from the table and left Sardi's. They walked slowly down Broadway both looking up at all of the theater and show signs. "One day." Blaine heard Kurt mumble.

"One day, what?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, just one day I will be starring in a show on this street. My name will be in lights." Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes. "You too?"

Blaine nodded his head, "yeah, me too."

Kurt noticed Blaine's hands were in his pockets so he slowly linked his arm with Blaine's. _'It feels right'_ he thought to himself, as did Blaine. They walked slowly taking in every little part of the magical city. Considering Blaine had only lived there for about a week he trusted Kurt to show him around. He liked being with Kurt it felt so easy and natural.

They didn't realize what time it was until it was almost midnight. They had been walking and talking for four hours. They got dessert from an ice cream stand and just laughed. There were moments when no one said anything, but it didn't get uncomfortable or awkward. They just enjoyed each other's presence; they didn't have to say anything.

"I should probably get back." Kurt said after looking at his phone noticing the time. "It's late."

Blaine looked at his own phone, "Yeah." Blaine sighed.

Kurt could tell that something was wrong. "What's wrong, Blaine."

Blaine let out another sigh. "My roommate. He thinks because I'm gay that it doesn't bother me that he has a string of about 45 girls coming in and out of our dorm at all hours of the night." He explained to Kurt sounding very irritated.

"Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah, but all that comes out of it is, 'Dude, you're gay. This shouldn't bother you,' as he walks into his room with another half naked girl." He told Kurt. "So, I have to wait about another one to two hours before I dare to enter." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt's face lit up just a little having an idea. "You could come to Bushwick?" He asked timidly.

Blaine began to smile. He took his hands out of his pockets and unlinked arms with Kurt. Blaine looked deeply into Kurt's eyes took his hand and said, "Okay but you pick the movie."

They held hands and walked towards the train stations. Thankfully there was a train just getting ready to head to Bushwick. Blaine let Kurt get on the train first. They sat holding hands the entire ride back to Bushwick.

Back in Bushwick Rachel and Santana were sitting on the couch watching a movie. "It's almost 1 in the morning. Do you think Lady Hummel got lucky?" Santana asked Rachel.

"Santana! Kurt wouldn't do that on the first date." Rachel snapped. Rachel stopped hearing something.

"All I'm saying is..."

"Shhhh." Rachel interupted Santana. "Hurry, Kurt's back with Blaine." Rachel turned off the television and the lights and both girls went to their beds and pretended to sleep.

Kurt slowly opened the door knowing how loud it can be. "Shhh. I think the girls are asleep." Kurt whispered to Blaine. They quietly entered the loft, Blaine following Kurt as he hung up Blaine's jacket. "Do you want a drink?"

"I'll take a beer if you've got one."

Kurt went to the refridgerator and grabbed one of Santana's beers and then went and got out a bottle of wine to pour himself a glass. "I had a great time tonight." Kurt said as he handed Blaine the beer.

"I did too." Blaine responded. "Thanks for rescuing me from my man whore of a roommate too by the way." Blaine said laughing.

"No problem. I would have hated that too." Kurt told him. "So you can sleep in my bed tonight." Kurt said.

Blaine perked up after Kurt said that. "Mr. Hummel, are you suggesting we sleep together?" Blaine joked.

"No...I...I mean...what I meant was...I'll sleep on the couch." Kurt barely managed to get out of his mouth.

"Kurt, it was a joke. I knew what you meant." Blaine laughed. "Well, I think I'm going to turn in. Again I had a great time and thank you." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand then heading for Kurt's room.

Kurt put on his pajamas and made himself a bed on the couch. Around 4 am Kurt woke up to use the bathroom and without realizing it he headed into his room instead of the couch. Without thinking he crawled into bed and cuddled right up to Blaine. Blaine who was in nothing but his boxers.

At 9:30 that morning Santana and Rachel burst into Kurt's room. "We need to know everything." Rachel screatched before she saw Blaine and Kurt sleeping the same way they had just a week before only in Kurt's bed. Blaine appeared to be naked and Kurt had at least a shirt on.

Both boys were startled awake by the girls entering. "Sorry, we didn't know..." Santana started before grabbing Rachel and pulling her out of Kurt's room.

It took the boys a minute to realize that they were cuddled up on Kurt's bed. They both took a jump back when they saw each other. "Okay, I didn't drink thay much last night, did I?" Blaine asked.

"We both had two drinks." Kurt reassured Blaine. Kurt shot up from the bed. "I'm sorry."

Blaine got out of the bed when Kurt saw that he was in nothing but his boxers and quickly turned around so he wouldn't stare at Blaine's abs and everything south of that.

They both quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. Rachel and Santana were already sitting down at the table eating their breakfast trying not to stare as Blaine and Kurt emerged from Kurt's room.

"Breakfast?" Kurt asked while pull the cereal out of the cupboard.

"No, thanks. I've gotta get back to school. Class remember?" Blaine told Kurt as he tied his bow tie around his neck and grabbed his coat.

Kurt set down the cereal and walked towards Blain. "I'll walk you to the train station." He said following Blaine out the door.

At the train station Kurt and Blaine stood waiting for the train that Blaine needed to catch to get home. "Last night was great." Kurt said.

"Yeah, I'm really glad you agreed to go." Blaine said looking Kurt in the eyes. The train came to a screeching halt in front of Kurt and Blaine standing hand in hand. "Well, this is me." Blaine said sadly.

"Call me when you get back." Kurt said smiling.

"Of course." Blaine said smiling at Kurt. Blaine started to slowly lean into kiss Kurt. Kurt thought about pulling back and just ending their time together with a hug, but then thought that Blaine is so special and incredible. That he's never felt so comfortable with anyone before so he started to lean into Blaine's kiss. As the kiss went on Blaine brought his hands to Kurt's waist pulling him closer to Blaine's body. Kurt brought his arms to link around Blaine's neck and fell into the kiss. It felt so natural and right to be kissing. They stood kissing for several seconds until Blaine realized that he needed to get on the train.

Blaine pulled away leaving Kurt breathless and wanting more. "I've gotta go." He whispered to Kurt.

"Bye." Kurt said to Blaine.

Kurt watched Blaine get on to the train wishing that Blaine would run off the train and kiss him just one more time. He slowly made his way back to the loft knowing that Rachel and Santana were waiting there to hear how the date went and what happened at the train station. As he opened the door to the loft he saw Rachel and Santana run towards him. "What happened?" yelled Santana.

Kurt turned to shut the door. When he turned around he saw his friends' faces just waiting for an answer. "He kissed me."

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Meet The Parents

_**Disclaimer:**__**I DO NOT own any of the characters or Glee. Also, 'What A Wonderful World' belongs to Louis Armstrong.**_

* * *

It's been over a week since Blaine had spent the night at Kurt's and ever since that kiss at the train station Kurt has done nothing but wish for another one. Every time his phone would start to vibrate he jumped towards it just in case it was Blaine. Most of the time it was Rachel or Santana, but when Blaine did text Kurt; Kurt's face would light up and his stomach would fill with butterflies.

Thanksgiving was nearing and Kurt, Rachel, and Santana were all headed back to Lima, Ohio, to be with their families. Kurt didn't want to leave the city but knew that he only would get so much time with his dad and Carole and after Finn he had to go back. He packed all of his nicest clothes into one suitcase to take back to Ohio when his phone started ringing.

Kurt walked over to his phone on his bedside table to see that Blaine Anderson was calling him.

"Hello?" Kurt said into his phone.

"Hey, I was wondering do you have time to get coffee before your plane leaves today?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, but I still think you should come back to Ohio with us. I mean your family is there and we'll get to spend more time together." Kurt pleaded with Blaine. Kurt heard Blaine let out a big sigh into the phone. "What's wrong?"

It took several moments for Blaine to respond to Kurt. "It's just that…I want to spend more time with you Kurt, but my family. I told you they're not the 'come to hugs and kisses' type." Blaine explained.

"Well, you could stay with us, in Lima." Kurt suggested. At least two minutes had passed and neither of them had said anything. "It was just a suggestion, Blaine." Kurt chuckled. "I mean if I've learned anything in my life it's that you only get so much time with the people you love and you never know when they're going to leave you." Kurt explained.

"I know, Kurt. And I want a better relationship with my family, but how do I convince my dad of who I am?" Blaine asked sounding extremely discouraged.

"Blaine, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I don't want to push you. Just know that if you do decide last minute to come home for Thanksgiving you are welcome at my house." Kurt said getting back to his packing.

Kurt knew that a smile was growing on Blaine's face even though they were miles apart. "I'm crazy about you."

Kurt's smile was growing too. "Does that mean you'll think about it?"

"I will think about it. So coffee?" Blaine changed the subject back to the reason he called. "I'll head over to Bushwick considering Manhattan is the opposite direction of the airport."

"Uh…yeah…I'll meet you at…" Kurt paused for a moment trying to think of a coffee place nearby to meet Blaine, "on second thought just come to my place and we can go out together." Kurt laughed.

"Sounds like a plan. See you in a little bit. Bye." Blaine said into the phone.

"Bye." Kurt said then hung up the phone and set it down on his bedside table where he picked it up from. He finished packing his suitcase and set it out with the girls' next to the door.

Rachel and Santana were sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch when Kurt came out into the living area.

"So you and lover boy are hooking up before we leave?" Santana asked before Kurt turned around from the door.

"What? No. We're getting coffee, Santana." Kurt snapped at her. Kurt walked and sat down next his friends. They sat in silence while they ate their last meal in New York for several days. All three of them were putting their dishes in the sink when they heard knocking at the door. Kurt turned around and headed for the door. When he opened it to Blaine standing and holding his suitcase. "What's that for?" Kurt asked. Blaine didn't have to say anything he just smiled that smile that Kurt loved so much. "Really?" Blaine nodded his head 'yes' and Kurt threw it arms around him hugging him as tight as he possibly could. "Wait, are you staying with your parents?"

Blaine hesitated before answering, "Can we talk about this while getting coffee?" He asked. Kurt nodded, grabbed his coat, and they both picked up their suitcases and left the loft.

Rachel and Santana stood in the loft in a state of shock not knowing what had just happened. "Does Hummel have a _date_ for Thanksgiving?" Santana asked very confused.

"I think so." Rachel answered.

Kurt and Blaine were walking down the street in silence. A comfortable silence. With their suitcases in tow and their arms linked together. They stopped at the Dunkin' Donuts on Myrtle Avenue. They sat down at a table near the front window. "So you decided to go home?" Kurt asked after several minutes of just sitting and holding hands at the coffee shop.

"I thought about what you said after we got off the phone." Blaine started. "And realized how right you were. So I quickly packed a bag and grabbed the bus to Bushwick." Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled back at him squeezing his hand tighter and tighter. "Well, I'm glad you're coming back with us. Do your parents know you're coming?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked out the window with sorrow in his eyes. "Sorry." Kurt said while sipping his coffee.

Blaine looked back at Kurt with a smile on his face. "There's no need to be sorry, Kurt. No, they don't. I was hoping that the invite to your house was still on the table?" Blaine's smile got larger and even more adorable. Kurt was positive that Blaine couldn't get any cuter than he was at that exact moment. Kurt smiled back and lightly nodded towards Blaine saying 'yes.' "Thank you. Now your parents?" Blaine got nervous asking about how Kurt's parents were going to react when he came home with a boy.

"Uh, we have extra rooms. We definitely won't be allowed in the same room because well…you know." Kurt said nervously. "But there will be room for you. I promise." He said looking down at his phone checking the time. "Crap, that train we have to catch leaves soon. We should get going." They both stood up from the table and headed for the door.

With their bags in hand and their hands holding each other the couple made their way to the train station to JFK. They walked together not letting go even when meeting people they both moved off to the side so they didn't have to let go of each other. "You are going to see your parents, right?" Kurt asked Blaine just before they walked into the train station.

Blaine stopped and for the first time in 20 minutes let go of Kurt. Kurt stopped and turned around. "You have to promise to come with me." Blaine said weakly.

Kurt walked up to Blaine so he was standing just inches in front of his boyfriend. "I promise." Kurt whispered. Kurt slipped his hand back into Blaine's and tugged him towards the doors.

They met up with the girls and got their tickets and got on the train. Rachel and Santana pulled Kurt aside to talk to him. "So he's staying with you?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. He doesn't want to stay at his place but when I talked to him about not knowing when people will leave you and he decided he wanted to see his parents but not stay with them for the holiday." Kurt explained. Both of the girls looked like they were going to pass out right there on the train. "Okay, you two stand here with blank looks on your faces I'm going to sit next to Blaine." Kurt said then turned around to go sit down.

Rachel and Santana looked at each other and smiled. "He's learning. I can't believe he invited Blaine to stay at his house. And his parents don't know."

"We don't know that his parents don't know." Rachel said trying to calm Santana.

Kurt and Blaine sat on the train together and Kurt's hand landed on Blaine's upper thigh. After a few minutes Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I should tell my parents I'm bringing a guy home." Kurt laughed. As the phone rang in his ear Kurt got more nervous until he heard the sound of his step-mother's voice on the answering machines. He let out a giant sigh of relief and began to speak into the phone, "Hi, dad, Carole, I just wanted to let you know that I'm bringing home a friend for the week. He had nowhere else to go so I invited him to stay with us. I've known him since the beginning of October so we're pretty close. His name is Blaine Anderson and I think you guys will like him. I will see you when I get home later tonight. Love you. Bye." Kurt said before hanging up the phone. Blaine looked very confused. "Answering machine. I think I'll wait to tell them we're dating until we get there. So I can see their faces." Kurt smiled then kissed Blaine lightly on the lips.

Blaine snuggled down into Kurt for the rest of the train ride to the airport. Rachel and Santana couldn't help but moon over their friend snuggling with his boyfriend on a public train. They loved that Kurt was confident enough to sit like that now. Four years ago when they all first got to New York he never would have sat like that on a train.

* * *

Finally the plane touched down in Columbus, Ohio, and they say Burt and Carole Hummel standing waiting for all four of them. Kurt and Blaine stepped out of baggage claim laughing and holding hands. As soon as Carole got a short glimpse of Kurt and Blaine holding hands and her already huge smile got even bigger. After Santana, Rachel, Burt, and Carole all exchanged hugs and 'hello's Kurt and Blaine walked up. "And this must be Blaine?" Carole asked as Kurt and Blaine walked closer to her and Burt. Carole walked over to Kurt and whispered in his ear. "You forgot to mention that he was your boyfriend. You just said friend."

Burt looked shocked for a brief second then smiled and hugged his son. "Blaine, it's nice to meet you. I'm Burt, Kurt's dad." He said shaking Blaine's hand. "And this is my wife Carole." He said motioning to Carole. She came over and shook Blaine's hand.

"Blaine Anderson." He said while shaking Kurt's parents' hands. He looked at Kurt nervously and all Kurt offered back was a smile which made Blaine smile.

They all piled into the Hummels' vehicle and made the journey back to Lima. Almost two hours in a silent car Blaine was getting nervous. He kept looking at Kurt and Carole would look back at the two of them. Kurt had hold on Blaine's hand trying to calm him down, stroking his thumb on the back of Blaine's hand.

After two hours in the car everybody got out of the car and headed into the house. It only took Rachel's dads and Santana's parents a few minutes to show up and take their daughters home. "So Kurt, Blaine will be staying the room across from you. Why don't you give him the ten cents tour?" Burt told his son.

Kurt picked up his and Blaine's bags and headed upstairs. As they passed Kurt's room Blaine took a look inside to see how Kurt lived before New York. Then Blaine heard Kurt set down his suitcase in the guest bedroom. "This is your room. Make yourself at home. You saw my room just right there if you need anything." Kurt pointed across the hall. "Dad and Carole's room is at the end of the hall. There is a bathroom just next door." Kurt motioned while walking out of the room to set his own bag down in his room. "Um, do you want to settle in or the rest of the tour?" Kurt asked walking back into the room.

"Tour." Blaine stated.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him out of the room. "That room is another guest room but people don't normally stay in there. That…that was Finn's room." Kurt pointed towards another door. Blaine saw Kurt start to tear up and pulled him into a tight hug. Blaine held Kurt until he was able to walk and show Blaine the rest of the house. They both walked downstairs Kurt still holding on to Blaine's shoulders tightly not wanting to ever let go of him. He showed him the rest of the house before then they both went back upstairs to let Blaine settle in. Kurt sat on Blaine's temporary bed while Blaine put his clothes away. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

Blaine hesitated before answering, "I want to go to Westerville to see my parents." He said turning toward Kurt with a look of fear on his face.

"I'll drive." Kurt said smiling. "And I'll be right by your side when you walk in the door." He said as he stood from the bed and walked over to Blaine putting his hands on Blaine's shoulders and rubbed them until Blaine smiled.

"Kurt! Blaine! Dinner!" They both heard Carole yell from downstairs. They both made their way down to the dining room and sat down opposite each other. After Burt and Carole sat down the awkward silence began. Burt ate his food and kept smiling and Kurt and Blaine as did Carole. "So, how did you two meet?" Carole finally asked.

"Um, we met in a karaoke bar, actually. We sang some old songs and really hit it off." Blaine explained.

"Blaine's an incredible singer. He's actually from Westerville here in Ohio. Our show choirs competed in high school and he never met." Kurt laughed.

Both of his parents laughed at the coincidence. "Wow, just a couple hours away and it took New York." Burt laughed.

"So, you're from Ohio. Where are you going to school? What are you studying?" Carole asked.

"New York University. Studying theater. I spent a couple years at Ohio State but decided that New York was a better choice. Kurt and I actually almost both ended up at NYADA but I blew my audition." Blaine laughed.

"He's thinking about re-auditioning though for the winter." Kurt interjected. "Right?"

"Exactly right." Blaine smiled back at Kurt. "Would have been crazy if we went to the same school."

"That's great. So Broadway like Kurt and Rachel?" Carole asked.

"That's the dream." Blaine laughed taking a quick sip of his water.

"What are you two planning for the week?" Burt asked putting more chicken in his mouth.

Blaine quickly looked at Kurt then down at his plate hoping to just avoid the question forever. "Tomorrow can we take the car to Westerville?" Kurt asked.

"Why?"

"Blaine wants to talk to his parents." Kurt told his dad.

"Okay. Go ahead just don't stay out all day and back before 11."

"Dad, I'm 22. Do I really need a curfew?" Kurt laughed.

"While you are staying here, yes." Burt laughed.

"We will." Kurt smiled at his dad.

After dinner Kurt and Blaine went upstairs to get some alone time. "Do you want to listen to some music?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded his head and Blaine went and turned on the radio.

**I see trees of green, red roses, too,  
I see them bloom, for me and you  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world.**

**I see skies of blue, and clouds of white,  
The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world**

As the song went on Kurt got up from the bed and reached out his hand to Blaine hoping that he would take it. Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled. He took Kurt's hand and they began to dance in the guest bedroom. Kurt's hands were linked around Blaine's neck and Blaine had his hands placed gently on Kurt's waste. They swayed to the music.

**The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky,  
Are also on the faces of people going by.  
I see friends shaking hands, sayin', "How do you do?"  
They're really sayin', "I love you."**

"Blaine, are you sure that you can handle seeing your dad tomorrow?" Kurt asked picking his head up from Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine hesitated before lifting his head to see Kurt's eyes. "No, but if I don't I don't think I ever will. And what you said about never knowing how long people will be around I realized that I had to see him." Blaine said almost with tears in his eyes.

Kurt went back to hold Blaine as tightly as possible.

**I hear babies cryin'. I watch them grow.  
They'll learn much more than I'll ever know  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world**

**Yes, I think to myself  
What a wonderful world**

As the song ended the boys kept swaying in the middle of the floor.

* * *

The next morning Blaine and Kurt met in the hallway and went downstairs for breakfast and to head to Westerville. Kurt's phone started to vibrate from a text message.

**Rachel Berry**

What are you guys doing today?

**Kurt Hummel**

We're going to meet his parents.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Bad Dad

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own these character or Glee. 'Lean On Me' belongs to Bill Withers.**_

As Kurt and Blaine got closer and closer to Westerville; Blaine began to get more and more nervous. Kurt could see it in Blaine's face as the two of them drove along the highway. He couldn't think of anything supportive to say to his boyfriend so instead he simply took Blaine's hand in his own and smiled at him. Blaine instantly felt just a little better about seeing his parents. No, not his parents; his dad. It took almost two hours to get to Westerville from Lima and with that two hours Blaine was able to explain just what happened with his dad over the course of 21 years.

"Have you called or texted your parents to let them know we're coming today?" Kurt asked taking the Westerville exit on the freeway.

"I texted my mom last night before I went to sleep, but she didn't reply so I don't know if they know." Blaine shrugged.

As Kurt stopped at the stop sign at the end of the off ramp he turned to Blaine, "We really don't have to go. I can jump right back on the freeway and head back to Lima."

Blaine shook his head telling Kurt 'no.' "No, no. I have to go. If I don't now I never will."

"Okay, I just…I can see how nervous you are about seeing your dad Blaine. You're absolutely positively sure you want to go?" Kurt said rubbing Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm sure." Blaine said looking Kurt in the eye. Kurt smiled and turned off the off ramp in the direction of Blaine's house.

Blaine gave Kurt directions as they drove to Blaine's parents' house. Blaine pointed to a large brick home with a circle drive. There was a huge front porch and five large trees in the grass area in the center of the circle drive. There were four large pillars on the porch with arched stairs leading to front door coming down from both sides of the porch. As Kurt pulled into the driveway he got even more nervous. Blaine was rich. At least his parents were. Kurt immediately felt underdressed to walk into such a mansion.

"This is where you grew up?" Kurt finally let out as he parked the car.

"Yeah. Don't freak out. We weren't some richy rich stuck up prudes." Blaine laughed.

"I mean…I knew you had money because you went Dalton but I didn't realize you were gigantic mansion rich." Kurt said opening his door.

"I'm not. It's all my parents' and Cooper's; none of its mine, Kurt." Blaine said closing the passenger side door and walking around to Kurt.

Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist and guided him up to the front door. He took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. He saw his mother walking towards the door. She opened the door with a large smile on her face. "Blaine!" She exclaimed before pulling her son into a giant hug like it had been ten years since she saw him last. "I didn't know you were coming back to Ohio for Thanksgiving." She said pulling away. She caught a glimpse of Kurt, "Who is this?"

"Uh…mom…this is Kurt Hummel my…my…" Blaine started.

"Friend from New York." Kurt finished Blaine's thought before he reached out to shake Mrs. Anderson's hand. "I'm from Lima up north back for the holiday." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine looked at Kurt with an 'I'm sorry/Thank you so much' look on his face. Kurt smiled at him. "It's very nice to meet you Kurt. I'm Angela Anderson, Blaine's mother." She said shaking Kurt's hand. "Please come inside it's cold outside." She continued ushering the boys inside the house. They both took off their shoes and left them next to the large double doors leading out to the porch. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Um, just water." Blaine answered.

"Same." Kurt told Angela.

Angela walked off headed towards the kitchen and Blaine showed Kurt into the Family room. "I'm sorry. I should have just said you're my boyfriend. She's okay with it." Blaine said sounding upset with himself.

"Blaine, it's fine. You can tell her whenever. She seems like a lovely woman." Kurt said resting his hand on Blaine's upper thigh rubbing it gently. Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand stopping him and just holding it in his own.

Angela was spying on the boys from the door way watching the way they interacted with each other; she knew that they were more than just friends from New York but wanted Blaine to tell her himself. She cleared her throat as she walked into the room. With a tray of water and cheese and crackers for the boys to snack on while they all sat and chatted for a little bit. "So Kurt do you go to NYU also?" Angela asked.

"No, I go to NYADA we met in a karaoke bar in Manhattan. Thank you for the water and snacks."

"You're welcome." She smiled. She was beginning to really like Kurt. He was polite and seemed like such a nice kid for her son to be dating. "When did you meet?"

"Just after the semester started. Blaine's first night in New York actually." Kurt smiled sipping his water and looking at Blaine.

Angela smiled at the boys. She liked the way that Kurt was just smiling at Blaine. Blaine looked very happy sitting so close to Kurt. Happier than he had ever been before. Blaine jumped when he heard a car pull up in the driveway. He knew that it was his dad getting home from work he scooted away from Kurt on the couch not wanting his dad to figure out just _who_ Kurt was to Blaine before he was able to tell him.

Daniel Anderson came into the house, "Angie, who's car is sitting in the driveway?" He yelled before walking into the living room seeing Blaine sitting on the couch tense and gulping water. "Blaine. What are you doing home?" He asked sternly.

"It's Thanksgiving dad." Blaine said standing up slowly.

"Who's he?"

Kurt instantly stood up next to Blaine and reached his hand out to shake Daniel's, "I'm Kurt Hummel, a friend of Blaine's." He stood with his hand extended for several seconds before he realized Daniel wasn't going to take it.

"You brought a friend home without asking us if he could stay here?" Blaine's dad snapped.

"No…no…I…I'm staying with Kurt in Lima with his family this week." Blaine was starting to breathe very heavily.

"You'd rather spend the holiday with strangers than your own family? I see."

Kurt looked at Blaine knowing that he had to end this conversation before Blaine passed out from lack of oxygen. "Um, so Blaine hasn't told me much about you two what do you do for a living?" Kurt interjected hoping to end Daniel's terrorizing line of questioning of Blaine.

Daniel did not answer the question instead he turned and left the room. "I'm sorry about him. He hasn't slept in a few days." Angela said to the boys. "Please sit back down." She said motioning for the boys to sit back down next to each other on the couch. "Blaine, I wanted you to tell me but…" She began.

"I know you know." Blaine interrupted her. He scooted back closer to Kurt and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "I saw you spying earlier. Since mid-September. I really like him." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"I can tell sweetie. Have you talked to your brother? He should be home in an hour or so. Do you two need to get back to Lima?" Angela asked. "Stay for dinner. I insist." She smiled at the boys.

"Sure, of course we can. Have to be home by 11." Kurt accepted without asking Blaine. Angela got up and left the room to start dinner extremely happy to have both of her boys back under her roof for dinner at once. It had been far too long since the last time this had happened. "Sorry, I should have asked you." Kurt said rubbing Blaine's back.

"No, it's fine. I need to talk to my dad anyways. We have to put the whole _gay_ thing behind us." Blaine reassured Kurt. "I mean you saw the way he looked at me." Blaine said slouching back into the couch.

Kurt leaned back so his head was right next to Blaine's and put his arm around his flustered boyfriend trying to calm his nerves. They sat there for several minutes before Kurt perked up, "I want to see your room. I showed you mine." He smiled hoping to take Blaine's mind off of his dad. Kurt stood up from the couch holding out his hand for Blaine to take it. "Come on." Kurt said taking Blaine's hand and pulling him from the couch.

Blaine led Kurt on a short tour of the house showing him where everything was. The last stop on the tour was Blaine's old bedroom. Kurt took a peek inside before completely entering. "I like it. Calm. Relaxing. You." Kurt said turning around looking at Blaine. Blaine smiled at his giddy boyfriend. Kurt hopped up onto Blaine's old bed and bounced a couple of times before lying down completely on the bed. "This is so comfortable. Come here lay down with me." Kurt said patting the bed next to him.

Blaine looked out the door to make sure his dad wasn't coming before he crawled onto the bed to lie next to Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's upper torso tightly. He never wanted to let go of Blaine. Blaine felt safe and relaxed lying in his old bed holding onto his boyfriend tightly. He too never wanted to let go. They both wished that this moment could last forever. Just being together. It felt like hours that they had just lied there until they heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom. Blaine could tell that it was his dad so he jumped from the position he was in next to Kurt and urged Kurt to get off the bed. "And that's my bedroom." Blaine said to Kurt.

"I like it." Kurt said before they both walked out of the bedroom. "Mr. Anderson." Kurt said after he saw Blaine's dad standing in the hallway.

"Blaine, I need to talk to you. Kurt would you please go downstairs and help Mrs. Anderson with dinner?" Daniel said to the boys. Kurt gave Blaine a slight glance before he headed down to the kitchen to help Angela and Daniel pushed Blaine into his bedroom. "Who is he?"

"He's…he's…my…" Blaine couldn't form a complete sentence when his dad began to raise his voice.

"He gay too?" His dad was beginning to tense up and yell.

"Yes. In fact dad he's…my…my…boy."

"He's the boyfriend!" Daniel interrupted Blaine. "Right after dinner you and your boyfriend need to leave and spend the rest of the holidays with the strangers you're staying with now." Daniel said with a huff and turned around to leave Blaine's room. As the door slammed shut Blaine collapsed on the bed in tears. After Daniel got downstairs Kurt ran back to Blaine's room to find him with his face down in the pillow sobbing.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed before he climbed onto the bed and turned Blaine over. "Blaine. Blaine. Come here." He pulled Blaine tightly to his chest rocking him side to side trying to calm him.

"Squirt!" Blaine heard be yelled from downstairs.

"That's Cooper." Blaine said lifting his head from Kurt's shoulder and wiping away his tears. Kurt could tell that Blaine wasn't finished with his tears and yet Blaine still got up and walked out of the room holding on tightly to Kurt's hand. Just before they started walking down the stairs Blaine looked at Kurt. "Please don't let go."

"Never."

They walked hand in hand into the kitchen to find Angela and Cooper standing and talking. "Coop!" Blaine hugged Cooper without letting go of Kurt.

"So this is the boyfriend? I'm Cooper." Cooper said lightly patting Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt nodded in agreement. The four of them sat down at the bar in the kitchen and had a pleasant conversation until Daniel came into the room and everybody tensed up immediately.

"Is dinner ready?" He asked before sitting down at the dining room table. Angela motioned for the three boys to go sit down Blaine led Kurt over to his seat before he sat down next to him.

The entire meal was eaten in silence. After the meal was over Blaine stood up, "okay, well, we should get back to Lima."

"Come on Squirt stay here for tonight." Cooper pleaded with his brother.

"We've been asked to leave right after dinner. So we should leave. Dinner's over." Blaine said heading for the front door.

"Daniel!" Blaine heard his mother yell from the dining room. "He is your son! I cannot believe that you told him to leave right after dinner!"

"Angela, the way that boy is living is not natural. It's disgusting. And I don't want to be around it!" He father yelled back.

Kurt sat in the same chair he had while he was eating dinner with Cooper sitting opposite him. The look that the boys shared were looks of hatred and disappointment. Kurt stood from his seat and walked towards Blaine and the front door.

Kurt turned around. "You should be ashamed. You're the reason that Blaine doesn't come around. And look what it does to Mrs. Anderson. She hates not seeing her own son. He wants a relationship with you but you don't let him." Kurt yelled at Daniel.

"And how would you know? You've known him for three months; I've known him for 21 years." Daniel yelled back.

"And yet I know him better. He trusts me and talks to me. And I listen to him. _I _care about him." And with that Kurt turned to Angela, "Mrs. Anderson, Cooper, you are always welcome out to New York to visit; I'm sure Blaine would love it if you'd come out to see him." Then he turned around took Blaine by the shoulders and walked out of the house.

As they were walking down the stairs Blaine stopped Kurt. "Why?"

"Why? What?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Because Blaine, you deserve better than that. And I really do care about you. I care about you a lot Blaine and I just want you to be happy." Kurt said adjusting Blaine's bow-tie. "I like it when you're happy. It makes me happy." Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug. "And he's just a horrible man." He told him before placing a light kiss onto Blaine's lips.

They made their way back to Kurt's car and headed home.

The car ride was silent except for the radio:

**Sometimes in our lives****  
We all have pain****  
We all have sorrow****  
But if we are wise****  
We know that there's always tomorrow******

Lean on me, when you're not strong**  
And I'll be your friend****  
I'll help you carry on****  
For it won't be long****  
'Til I'm gonna need****  
Somebody to lean on**

Blaine turned the radio up and began to hum to the song. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's thigh stroking it lightly and he smiled at Blaine. Blaine's eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks were tear stained, but most of all Kurt could tell that just seeing Daniel Anderson made Blaine crack. The normally level headed, smiling, full of life Blaine Devon Anderson had been taken to the ground after seeing his dad for even just a few seconds.

**Please swallow your pride  
If I have things  
You need to borrow**

**For no one can fill  
Those of your needs  
That you won't let show**

**You just call on me brother  
When you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on**

**I just might have a problem  
That you'll understand  
We all need somebody to lean on**

Kurt pulled into his drive in Lima but before he could turn off the car Blaine stopped his hands. Kurt looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes. Kurt pulled Blaine into the tightest hug that he had ever given. "It's okay." He whispered into Blaine's ear.

**Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on**

**For it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on**

**You just call on me brother  
When you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on**

**I just might have a problem  
That you'll understand  
We all need somebody to lean on**

**If there is a load  
You have to bear  
That you can't carry**

**I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me**

The song ended and the two of them got out of the car. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist and Blaine had his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

They walked in the door to Burt and Carole sitting in the living room. As they walked through the door Carole stood up from the couch and Burt set his beer down; both noticing that Blaine was extremely upset about something. "Here Blaine come here I will get you some tea." Carole said taking Blaine from Kurt helping him into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Burt asked standing up to meet Kurt eye to eye.

"Mr. Anderson is a total ass, dad." Kurt said falling down onto the couch. Burt sat down next to Kurt. "He said that the way Blaine is living was disgusting and unnatural. I wanted to hurt him." Kurt looked his dad right in the eye. Burt hugged his son. "I'm going to go sit with Blaine." Kurt got up and headed into the kitchen.

As Kurt walked into kitchen, Carole walked back into the living room. Burt was putting on his shoes and his coat ready to head out the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm headed to Westerville. That man hurt Blaine. I like Blaine and when he insults Blaine he insults Kurt. I'm not going to stand for that." Burt told Carole before he walked out the door.

Just after the door slammed shut Blaine and Kurt walked back into the living room before they headed upstairs to watch a movie. "Where did dad go?"

"Um, out. Blaine why don't you take that upstairs to your room and get into something more comfortable. I need to talk to Kurt for just a second." Blaine nodded in silent agreement. After Blaine left the room Carole went back to Kurt, "He went to Westerville to see Mr. Anderson. Whatever you told him happened got him worked up and you know your dad. When someone insults someone he cares about, especially when it comes to homophobia, he really takes it to heart." Carole explained. "Kurt, sweetie, he really likes Blaine even though he's only known him for a few days. Why don't you go join Blaine upstairs. I will look the other way if you sleep in there tonight. I promise." Carole hugged Kurt before he went upstairs.

Kurt turned around at the bottom of the stairs, "thank you Carole."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Kurt headed upstairs to sit with Blaine. When he opened the door he saw Blaine start putting his clothes into his suitcase. "Blaine, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to Westerville. Staying with my parents."

"Blaine, after what happened tonight? Blaine, please just calm down." Kurt said.

"Kurt, I just don't know what to do?" Blaine said falling into Kurt's chest clutching onto his shirt.

"You're going to stay here and watch movies with me tonight right here in this bed. Tomorrow we are going to have a wonderful Thanksgiving and Friday we are going shopping at midnight then Saturday we are headed back to New York to go back to school." Kurt said leading Blaine back to the bed. They sat on the bed holding each until both of them fall asleep on Blaine's bed.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Christmas In Lima Pt1

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any character, Glee, or 'Baby It's Cold Outside'**_

The snow was falling, the fire was roaring, the candles flickering as Blaine and Kurt sat in Kurt's living room in Lima. The two of them sat sipping hot chocolate together in front of the fire. Kurt was leaning back on the arm of the couch with his legs across Blaine's lap. A red and green plaid fleece blanket rest on top of them. Blaine's hand rest on top of Kurt's leg over the blanket rubbing his thigh slowly. They were so comfortable with each other just sitting there enjoying hot chocolate and each other's presence.

"I'm really glad you decided to come back with me, Blaine." Kurt said.

"Me too." Blaine smiled.

"I know we haven't been together that long, but Christmas wouldn't have been the same without you, Blaine." Kurt said placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"No, it wouldn't have." Blaine said leaning down and kissing Kurt. "It would have been so hard to stay in New York without you pulling me out of my slump every day." He laughed.

"Exactly, you will be happier here with me." Kurt told him with a smirk on his face. Kurt set down his hot chocolate mug and grabbed Blaine's hand.

Blaine set his mug next to Kurt's and began to shift on the couch. He pulled away from Kurt and started to lie down. Kurt looked confused; wondering why Blaine was pulling away from him. Blaine reached for Kurt's hand, "come here." He said to Kurt pulling him closer.

Kurt got up from his seated position and laid down on Blaine's chest just as they had done the night they fell asleep watching movies in Bushwick. But this time it was better; this time they were lying there not by accident, but because it felt incredible to be so close together. Kurt eventually fell asleep on Blaine's chest with Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around his body. He had never felt safer that he did in that moment.

Blaine laid there holding onto Kurt and watching the fire until it slowly began to fade. As the fire burned out Blaine fell asleep with Kurt on the couch. They slept that way all night.

The next morning they were woken up by the front door closing. They slowly rose from the position they were in and got up to see what was going on. It was Burt and Carole getting home from Washington. "Dad?" Kurt said sleepily.

"Did you sleep in your clothes, Kurt?" Burt asked hugging his son.

"Uh, yeah. We fell asleep on the couch." Kurt answered.

"We?" Carole asked from across the room.

"Blaine." Kurt said while Carole smiled a cheeky smile at him. "Nothing went on. We just fell asleep." Kurt explained to his step-mother. She smiled at him again.

Blaine came stumbling into the family room where Kurt, Carole, and Burt were all talking. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Carole said with the same cheeky smile she had just given Kurt.

Blaine walked over and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna go shower." Blaine said and headed for the staircase.

Kurt tried to follow but Burt grabbed hold of his collar. "Nope."

"Dad, I'm 22."

"Yes, but you're still my son and in my house." Burt said before he walked away.

"Oh, just let him. He misses having his little boy around."

"I know, Carole, but honestly does he think that Blaine and I haven't…you know?" Kurt cautiously asked.

Carole laughed at him. "Oh, Kurt. Of course not. You're 22, Blaine's 21. You two are living in New York alone as adults. We know what goes on."

Kurt laughed. "Actually Blaine moved in with us." Kurt smiled.

"Really? What brought that on?" Carole asked,

Kurt and Carole walked towards the couch and sat down. "He got into NYADA and needed a place to live. So I said 'pack up you're moving in with me.'"

"Is everything good? Between the _four_ of you?" Carole asked.

"Yeah, Rachel and Santana don't have a problem with Blaine. Or him living with us." Kurt explained.

Blaine came down the stairs showered and dressed for the day. "You can get in now." He told Kurt.

Kurt gave Carole a smile and headed upstairs to take his shower. Carole sat on the couch and smiled at Blaine. "What?"

"You two seem very happy." She said to him.

"Yeah, for the first time in my life I feel completely…" Blaine trailed off. "I just feel safe with him. He doesn't judge; he encourages. He's the most incredible man I've ever met."

"You love him." Carole said as Blaine sat down next to her. Blaine began to blush. "It's as clear as the nose on your face Blaine." She told him. "Blaine, listen, it's very obvious that you two have something special. Something you don't see every day. Like we tell Kurt, you need to say how you feel when you feel it because it may be your last chance."

Blaine sat for a moment and thought about what Carole had just told him. _Did he love Kurt?_ _He had never been in love before; is this what it felt like? Should he tell Kurt? What if Kurt doesn't feel the same way? Or should he keep everything to himself?_ "Thank you, Carole. It means a lot that you give me these little talks considering my _mom_ won't answer my calls anymore." Blaine told her and hugged her.

"Why not?"

"My guess? My dad." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Because my dad hates who I am; my entire family has to too apparently. My brother still calls once a week, but he did that before Thanksgiving."

Carole could see the hurt in Blaine's eyes. "You will always be welcome here even if something happens between you and Kurt. You hear me?" She said to him looking him straight in the eyes.

"Yes, I hear you. Thank you." Blaine responded.

Just then Kurt came down the stairs. "Blaine, we should go ice skating. It will be more fun here without all the New York crowds." He said walking into the family room. "Oh, am I interrupting?" He asked.

"No, we were just talking. Ice skating sounds great, Kurt. Let me go get my warm clothes." Blaine said standing up and heading upstairs to get thicker clothes on.

Just a few minutes later Blaine came down from upstairs in thicker clothing and he and Kurt left to go ice skating.

They got to the lake and no one was there. It didn't look like there had been anyone there all winter. They quickly shoveled off the snow and strapped on their skates.

Blaine was skating around the lake like he had never been off the ice. Kurt, on the other hand, was being very careful trying very hard not to fall. Blaine skated up behind Kurt startling him. Kurt almost fell, but Blaine caught him before he hit the ice. "Blaine!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to fall." Blaine said with a chuckle as he skated backwards. He took three strides backwards before falling to the ice.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Blaine falling. He skated over to Blaine. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, since you find this so funny you're going to join me." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand pulling him to the ice.

Kurt fell onto Blaine; they lay on the ice Kurt on Blaine's chest. Both laughing at what had just happened. Blaine looked deep into Kurt's eyes for just one second remembering what Carole had told him, _'you need to say how you feel when you feel it because it may be your last chance.'_ Blaine thought about this for a moment before he said; "I love you."

Kurt stopped laughing. "I love you too." He said before Blaine leaned up to kiss him. Kurt fell into the kiss like he never had before. This kiss felt different to him. It felt like the start of an entire new bond between him and Blaine.

They both laid on the ice for a while not paying attention to how cold it was. Kurt was entangled with Blaine. Kurt rest his head on Blaine's chest with his arm lying across his chest. Kurt's leg lay in between Blaine's. Blaine's arm held onto Kurt' back tightly; keeping him as close as he possibly could. The other on Kurt's arm that was lying across his chest. In this moment; they were completely content. They didn't want to move. It was the happiest either of them had ever been.

It took about 15 minutes for the coldness of the ice to sink into Blaine's back. "Um, Kurt, we should get up the ice is freezing my back." He said.

Kurt slowly rose from his position on Blaine's chest. Blaine got to his feet first and offered a hand to Kurt. Kurt got to his feet and put his arm around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine skated out from Kurt's arm and stopped right in front of him. "You make me so happy, Kurt. I can't believe that I have someone as amazing as you in my life. Thank you. Thank you for being you and for helping me through this month. I love you so much." Blaine said and without letting Kurt speak he kissed him.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him; tightly grasping Kurt's waist not wanting to let him go. Kurt's arms rest on Blaine's shoulders. His hand gripping the back of Blaine's neck. When Blaine finally pulled back for air; Kurt spoke before Blaine went in for another passionate kiss. "You take my breath away. Not just now, but every time I see you. You've been through so much and are still so happy and positive. _You_ make me happier than I have ever been. I can't imagine not having you in my life anymore. I love you too." Kurt said. This time it was Kurt who went in for the third loving kiss. The men stood embraced on the ice with their lips locked together.

They broke after several minutes. Blaine held onto Kurt's waist and Kurt onto Blaine's shoulders as they skated off the ice together. As they were driving back to Kurt's house a song came on the radio that both of them knew and they began to sing along:

_I really can't stay_

_**But baby it's cold outside**_

_I've got to go away_

_**But baby it's cold outside**_

_This evening has been_

_**Been hoping that you'd drop in**_

_So very nice_

_**I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**_

_My mother will start to worry_

_**Beautiful, what's your hurry?**_

_My father will be pacing the floor_

_**Listen to the fire place roar**_

_So really I'd better scurry_

_**Beautiful, please don't hurry**_

_But maybe just half a drink more_

_**Put some record on while I pour**_

_The neighbors might think_

_**Baby, it's cold out there**_

_Say, what in this drink?_

_**No cabs to be had out there**_

_I wish I knew how_

_**Your eyes are like starlight now**_

_To break this spell_

_**I'll take your hate, your hair looks swell**_

_I ought to say no, no, no sir_

_**Mind if I move in closer?**_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

_**What's the sense in hurting my pride?**_

_I really can't stay_

_**Baby, it's cold outside**_

_Oh, but it's cold outside_

_I simply must go_

_**But, baby, it's cold outside**_

_The answer is no_

_**But, baby, it's cold outside**_

_This welcome has been_

_**How luck that you dropped in**_

_So nice and warm_

_**Look out the window at that storm**_

_My sister will be suspicious_

_**Gosh your lips look delicious**_

_My brother will be there at the door_

_**Waves upon a tropical shore**_

_My maiden aunt's mind in vicious_

_**Ooh, your lips are delicious**_

_Maybe just a cigarette more_

_**Never such a blizzard before**_

_I've got to get home_

_**But, baby, you'll freeze out there**_

_Say, lend me a coat?_

_**It's up to your knees out there**_

_You've really been grand_

_**I thrill when you touch my hand**_

_But don't you see_

_**How can you do this thing to me?**_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

_**Think of my life long sorrow**_

_At least there will be plenty implied_

_**If you got pneumonia and died**_

_I really can't stay_

_**Get over that hold out**_

_Oh, but it's cold outside_

_**Baby it's cold outside**_

As they sang the last note of the song they pulled into the driveway. As they got out of the car Blaine said: "Thank you for today, Kurt. It really was so much fun."

Kurt walked over to Blaine. "Thank you for making today fun. I love being with you." He kissed his boyfriend.

Inside Burt and Carole were sitting in the living room in front of the fire. "Burt, you've never told me just what happened between you and Daniel Anderson?"

"Who?"

"You know who. Blaine's dad, Daniel Anderson."

"I just went over to have a little chat." Burt said trying to avoid telling his wife what had actually happened. Trying to avoid telling her that he told Daniel Anderson to go to hell and that he wasn't worthy of having Blaine as a son. That he told Daniel Anderson that if he ever hurt Blaine again there would be no place that was safe.

"Honey, I know you said something. Something bad enough that you flinch every time someone knocks on the door or when you hear the breeze. What did you say?" Carole asked again moving closer to her husband putting her hand on his thigh trying to give a little comfort.

"I told him throwing his son out of his life was a mistake. That he doesn't even know Blaine. I said that it didn't matter if he did know Blaine; that man isn't worthy of having a son like Blaine. That kid is something special, Carole. Not to mention he makes Kurt so happy. I haven't seen Kurt this happy since before his mom died." Burt explained to Carole. He left out a few details, but he didn't want her to worry about him.

"Burt, I understand. You just want them to be happy." She said giving him a light kiss just before the front door opened.

"We're back." Kurt yelled into the house. "What smells so good?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine walked into the living room to see Burt and Carole sitting on the couch.

"Sugar cookies." Carole answered. "Just took them out of the oven. I'd wait a little bit before diving in." Kurt gave her a look. "I know you, Kurt."

Blaine sat down in the chair next to the couch and offered a hand to Kurt to sit with him. It wasn't a large enough chair for both of them to sit in so instead Kurt settled in between Blaine's legs on the ottoman. He rest is head on Blaine's shoulder and his hands on his stomach. Blaine moved his arms so he could wrap them around Kurt's body and hold his hands.

"How was the lake?" Burt asked the boys.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and smiled then let out laughter. "It was fun. Blaine fell backwards onto the ice. Then pulled me down too."

"Other than that it was fun." Blaine chuckled.

"Glad you two had fun. When are you planning on heading back to New York?"

"Anxious to get rid of us dad?" Kurt laughed.

"No, I'd just like to know. So I don't plan anything really cool for after you leave."

"The 27th. I want to beat the 'Must be at Times Square for New Years' rush."

"Is that a thing?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yeah, I just made it up. Like it?" Kurt smiled.

"Nice." Blaine laughed. "Can you imagine New Years in Times Square though?"

"Do you want to go?" Kurt asked looking up at Blaine.

"Sure."

Burt and Carole sat on the couch watching the two of them interact with each other. The way Blaine had Kurt's hands in his own; their fingers interlocked. Kurt's head gently resting on Blaine's shoulder with a smile on his face. Burt couldn't help but wonder what Kurt's mother would say at this sight. She would be so proud of Kurt for showing all of the people in the world it doesn't matter what they say about him. They can call him names and kick him, but he is happy. He is with an incredible man that clearly loves him.

They days that passed Kurt and Blaine couldn't stand to be apart for more than a half an hour at the most. They were always cuddling when they sat down and holding hands while just walking around the house together.

Every time they would lay down for bed; Kurt would look Blaine in the eyes and tell him just how much he loves him. Blaine would do the same. Kurt would kiss him before they laid down in bed like the night they accidentally slept in the same bed after their first date.

They loved waking up each morning next to the man they loved more than anything. Kurt couldn't believe that seven years ago he was being thrown into dumpsters; believing he was going to be alone forever. Even in New York where not everyone is closed minded he couldn't seem to find that one person that made him smile with just a look until he met Blaine.

Blaine went from being bullied at school to being bullied at home to being loved by Kurt. Being with Kurt made all of Blaine's dreams come true. At this moment he didn't care if he ever made it on Broadway or in show business as long as Kurt was with him. He knew that Kurt would stand by him no matter what and love him unconditionally until the day they died.

Neither of them thought that this could be their life when they were in high school. It at seemed so hopeless they had almost given up; until that karaoke bar in Manhattan.

Christmas morning Kurt and Blaine woke up in each other's embrace. Kurt looked up at Blaine; "Merry Christmas, Kurt." Blaine said.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine. Our first Christmas together."

"The first of many." Blaine smiled before kissing Kurt.

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Christmas In Lima Pt2

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters, Glee, or the songs. And Merry Christmas everyone.**_

* * *

It was Christmas in Lima, Ohio; the ground was covered in snow, the entire house was lit up with Christmas lights, the house smelled like hot chocolate and sugar cookies, and Kurt woke up next to the love of his life.

After they both woke up they stayed in bed not wanting to get up. They fit together like puzzle pieces; the way Kurt's head fit perfectly into the nook of Blaine's neck. It was a perfect moment that Christmas morning. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Kurt! Blaine! Breakfast five minutes." Burt said through the door.

"Alright, dad." Kurt responded. Kurt looked at Blaine. "That's our cue to get up and head downstairs."

"If we must." Blaine said with a smile on his face. He gave Kurt a quick kiss before pulling him closer.

"Blaine, seriously." Kurt said laughing as Blaine started kissing his neck. "Blaine." He let out a loud laugh.

"Alright, alright." Blaine said pulling away. He rolled out of bed landing on the floor.

Kurt slid out of bed and put on his bath rope and slippers. Blaine went over and opened the door motioning for Kurt to step out first. Blaine followed closely behind as they walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

When they walked into the kitchen they saw a huge spread of food. Pancakes _and_ waffles. Bacon _and_ sausage. Various fruits _and _hash browns. Eggs _and_ toast. There was even several different kinds of cereal sitting in the middle of the table. "Carole, you've really out done yourself." Kurt said walking into the room.

"Just wanted to make sure everyone got what they wanted for Christmas breakfast." Carole said setting the plates down on the table. "Have a seat. Let me know if you boys need anything." She said while placing the orange juice, apple juice, _and_ milk on the table.

"I don't think there is anything left in the house for them to want anything else." Burt laughed.

Carole gave her husband a look that could kill. "Be quiet." She said giving Burt a light love tap. Burt and Carole both sat down at the table with Kurt and Blaine.

"What's the plan for today?" Kurt asked.

"Well, breakfast. Then if you would like we can open presents. And dinner is at six." Carole told the boys.

"That sounds nice." Kurt saw Blaine staring down at this plate. He hadn't touched his food. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's back and rubbed it. "Are you okay?"

Blaine was startled by the sound of Kurt's voice so close next o his ear. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." Blaine reassured Kurt looking at him and smiling.

"Okay, eat." He said pushing Blaine's plate closer to him. "Oh, after we open presents, Blaine and I are going to go to the Lima Bean to meet friends."

"Okay." Burt responded.

By the time they were full and done eating they hadn't even put a dent in the food that Carole had prepared. Luckily, she loved to cook for and pamper her family. The four of them went into the living room where there were lots of presents underneath the tree and four stockings hung by the fire place. The stockings read: Burt, Carole, Kurt, and Blaine.

Burt and Carole looked at Blaine's face when he entered the room. "We thought since you weren't going to be with your family for Christmas we'd invite you to be part of ours."

Tears came to Blaine's and Kurt's eyes before Blaine went over and hugged Burt and Carole. "Thank you so much." After he let go of Burt and Carole he went over and kissed Kurt. He went in for hug and whispered into Kurt's neck. "I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt whispered back.

Burt and Carole stood there looking at the two men hold each other like life lines. They knew, in that moment, that these two were meant for each other. The way Blaine was clutching Kurt's back because he didn't want to let go. His head buried into Kurt's neck just wanting to feel safe. It was clear there was nothing between them but pure love. Kurt pulled back and looked into Blaine's eyes before leaning in for another kiss.

After they broke their kiss they sat down. Blaine in the chair and Kurt on the floor in front of him between his legs. Blaine's hands rested on Kurt's shoulders. "Okay who's first?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine." Carole said.

Kurt got up and grabbed Blaine's new stocking from the mantel and brought it to him. He placed the stocking in Blaine's lap before pulling up the ottoman next to the chair. "Before I open this, I just want to thank you for making me feel so welcome here. You've really made these last few days special for me." Blaine started. "I thought not being with my family would be hard, but you three made it so much easier. With the food, laughter, and love. So thank you so much. Truly the best Christmas ever."

Carole whipped tears from her eyes after Blaine was done speaking. "Okay, open it." Kurt said nudging Blaine.

Inside there were: three bow-ties, four guitar picks, that said _NYADA 2016,_ and two tickets to see _Wicked_ on Broadway after they get back to New York.

As the morning turned into afternoon the four of them sat in a sea of wrapping paper and sparkly ribbons and bows. There were scarves, shoes, candles, music, and NYADA objects lying all over the living floor.

"Okay, since you all made my stay so wonderful I have decided I needed to pay you back." Blaine said standing and walking over to the piano. He began to play, "sing along if you know the words." He began to sing.

_**Oh, the weather outside in frightful**_

_**But the fire is so delightful**_

_**And since we've no place to go**_

_**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow**_

_It doesn't show signs of stopping_

_And I've brought some corn for popping_

_The lights are turned way down low_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

**When we finally kiss goodnight**

**How I'll hate going out in the storm**

**But if you really hold me tight**

**Then all the way home I'll be warm**

_The fire is slowly dying_

_And, my dear, we're still goodbyeing_

_**But as long as you love me so**_

**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow**

**The weather outside is frightful**

**But the fire is so delightful**

**And we've no place to go **

**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow**

**It doesn't show signs of stopping**

**And I've brought some corn for popping**

**The lights are turned way down low**

**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow**

**When we finally kiss goodnight**

**How I'll going out in the storm**

**But you really hold me tight**

**All the way home I'll be warm**

**The fire is slowly dying**

**And, my dear, we're still goodbyeing **

**But as long as you love me so**

**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow**

**Let it, snow, let it snow, let it snow**

Blaine hit the last note on the piano and the room filled with joy. Kurt was sitting next to Blaine singing along with a smile that proved his love for Blaine. "We should go get ready." Kurt said, kissed Blaine on the cheek, and headed upstairs.

Carole went into the kitchen to clean up and get ready to make dinner. Burt sat down the couch across from Blaine sitting at the piano. Blaine got up and walked over to Burt. "Thank you again."

"Blaine, stop thanking us. Sit down." Burt said offering him the seat next to him. "Blaine, I feel like I should tell you what I did."

"When?"

"Kurt didn't tell you? I went to talk to your dad after you got back here on Thanksgiving."

"What? Why wouldn't Kurt tell me that?" Blaine asked confused.

"Blaine, I'm a passionate man and when someone hurts someone who means something to me I get really _passionate_." Burt began explaining. "I haven't known you that long; or even talked to you all that much because Kurt's got you two driving everywhere when you're here. But, Blaine, the first time I saw you and Kurt together I knew that you two had something.

"And when you came back here after seeing your father. You, in tears because he hurt you so deeply and Kurt, angrier than I have ever seen him. So, I went to Westerville to talk to your dad. Heated words were exchanged. I told him to go to hell and that he didn't deserve to have you for a son." Burt continued. "I understand if you don't want to come around anymore because I could possibly be the reason your dad stopped talking to you, but please don't be mad at Kurt for not telling you. You make him happier than he's ever been. And you two are perfect together."

Blaine smiled. "My dad didn't talk to me before you went to talk to him. It's not your fault. Before you and Kurt no one has ever stood up for me against my dad. Thank you." Blaine told Burt. "And I was already in an extreme emotional state that Kurt probably didn't want to put anymore on me.

"You and Carole have been more like family to me than my own father ever was. Thank you for letting me into your home and inviting me into your family. It means the world to me and to Kurt." Blaine finished just before Burt gave him a huge hug.

Kurt came back down from upstairs to see Blaine and his dad embraced on the couch. He loved that sight. That meant that his dad cared for Blaine. More than just 'his son's boyfriend' but as a real member of their little family. Kurt knew that after this visit home he and Blaine's relationship was going to be on a new level. He was excited to see where 2016 would take this relationship.

Blaine looked up to see Kurt staring at him and Burt. "I should get changed. Thank you for telling me that, Burt."

"You're welcome."

Blaine got up and headed upstairs. "What did you tell him?" Kurt asked walking over to his dad.

"Something that you didn't." Burt smiled at Kurt. "I told him about going to see Mr. Anderson." Kurt looked in shock. "Don't look so surprised, Kurt. Although I am glad that I told him. It gave us a chance to talk a little bit. He's a good guy, Kurt. I am happy that you're with him. Don't do anything to screw this up." Burt laughed.

"Don't worry, dad. I really love Blaine. He makes me feel so connected and safe and loved." Kurt told his dad. "And I'm not planning on letting him get away." They both laughed as Blaine came down the stairs.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yup. We'll be back before dinner." Kurt told his dad before he and Blaine left.

Carole walked into the living room. "I'm glad you told him what happened."

"Me too." Burt responded as he stood and walked over to Carole. "I love you."

"I love you too." Carole said back as Burt kissed her.

In town there was a group of young adults sitting in an old coffee shop talking, laughing, and singing together. Blaine and Kurt came in the side door. "I'll get us some coffee." Blaine said walking towards the counter.

"Kurt!" He heard Mercedes yell from the group of Glee kids.

"Mercedes!" Kurt ran over to hug his friend.

"Where's lover boy, Hummel." Santana asked.

"He's getting us coffee."

"Okay, deets before he gets over here." Mercedes told Kurt.

"His name is Blaine Anderson. He's going to NYADA next semester. He sings like no one you've ever heard. He's just the cutest person ever. I think you'll all really like him." Kurt told his friends about Blaine. He saw Blaine looking for him. "Blaine, over here."

Blaine walked over to Kurt and his high school friends. He was nervous; more nervous than when he met Kurt's parents. "Hello." He said handing Kurt his coffee. "I'm Blaine."

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine. I'm Mercedes." Mercedes said offering a hand to shake. Blaine took it with a smile.

Kurt introduced everyone to Blaine. Blaine thought they all seemed nice enough. Mike, Puck, Quinn; all seemed like nice enough people. They seemed like a little happy family when talking to each other. Blaine sat and listened for a while learning about all of Kurt's friends. Mike was a professional dancer, Sam was a male model in Los Angeles, and Mercedes was _the_ Mercedes Jones, the singer. Kurt looked so happy to be with his friends again. He saw Rachel and Santana every day, but the rest of them haven't seen each other in months.

"So Blaine, where you from?" Puck asked.

"Westerville. Kurt and I figure we probably competed against each other for show choir." Blaine responded. "Dalton Academy, The Warblers."

"The blazers!" Sam yelled. The entire table laughed.

"Yes, the Dalton blazer uniform." Blaine laughed.

"Blaine Warbler, Kurt said you can sing. Prove it." Brittany said.

Blaine got slightly embarrassed. "Come on Blaine, you're so good." Kurt told him.

"Let's go sledding." Blaine said getting up from the table and walking towards the door. "Come on."

The table got up and followed Blaine to go sledding.

As everyone was sledding down the only hill in Lima; Blaine stood at the top watching.

_**Ba do ba do bow bowbowbadow  
Ba do be do bow bowbowbadum**_

_**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow  
The snow**_

_**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white  
Woahwoah**_

_I am dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow  
Woah_

_**Bow be do be do**_

**I-I-I-I'm dreaming of a white Christmas****  
****With every Christmas card I write**

_May your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright_

_**Oh let them be bright  
**_

_And may all your Christmases be white_

_**Oh! Woo! Come on! Ooh yeah! Oh yeah.**_

_White Christmas_

_**Ooh yeah. Woah.**_

**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas****  
****With every Christmas card I write****  
**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

**May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white**

**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Doom beam doom doomdoomdoom be do do**

Kurt ran up the hill taking Blaine by surprise with a hug almost knocking him into the snow. "This has been the best Christmas ever." Kurt hugged Blaine tighter than he had before. Because he was with the man he could see a bright future with. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Blaine by his side. Kurt looked at his watch, "we should probably get home."

They walked to say goodbye to friends and to make plans to see each other again. "When are you headed back to New York?" Kurt asked Rachel.

"The 30th."

"Do you know when Santana is headed back?"

"Same day."

"Okay, good." Kurt sounded relieved and excited at the same time.

"Why?" Rachel asked with a smirk on her face.

Kurt grinned and looked back at Blaine. "Alone time."

Just then Santana walked up. "You and Blaine looking to get lucky, Hummel?"

"Shut-up, Santana." Kurt scolded. "It's just gonna be nice; it being just Blaine and me at the apartment for a couple days." Kurt smiled.

Blaine walked up behind Kurt grabbing his waist. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." He responded. "Bye, everyone!" Kurt yelled as they waved and walked to the car. "So what do you think of my friends?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"They all seem really nice. Would love to take more time to get to know them; more than a few hours." Blaine responded.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "We'll have to see what we can do about that." He laughed. "I want to meet your Warbler friends."

Blaine laughed. "I don't really know where any of them are anymore."

"We live in the 21st Century, Blaine. Facebook, Twitter all at your disposal." Kurt told him. "See if any of them live in New York; we could hang out and get to know each other."

Blaine pulled down the mirror to look at his hair. "I need to re-apply."

Kurt looked at him. "Don't. I like the curls. Maybe a little to contain them, but don't completely gel them back. They're cute." Kurt smiled.

"Really?" Blaine gave Kurt a slight grin.

"Really. You should let me do it."

"You're going to do my hair?" Blaine laughed. "We have reached that level couple where single people hate watching us haven't we?" He grabbed the hand Kurt didn't have on the steering wheel of the car.

"I think we might have." Kurt laughed. "But seriously, let me do your hair when we get back. I promise I won't screw it up."

"I guess." Blaine said reluctantly. "Only because I love you."

"I'm only doing it because I love you."

Kurt pulled into the driveway of his parents' house and they both got out of the car. Blaine went upstairs to wash the gel out of his hair so Kurt could do it for him. He was a little excited about it. Having Kurt's fingers running through his hair. He didn't like when people played with his hair the idea of _Kurt_ playing with his hair excited it immensely. But he couldn't help but wonder just what Kurt was going to do with his hair. It's not like Kurt had never seen him without the gel, they lived together, they've slept together, hell, they've showered together. There wasn't one inch of Blaine that Kurt didn't know or hadn't seen.

Kurt walked into the bathroom without announcing his presence before Blaine was done in the shower. Blaine opened the shower curtain. "Kurt!" Kurt turned around. "You scared me. I didn't realize you were in here."

"Sorry. Thought you heard the door." Kurt said with a half smile. "Okay. Put on your clothes so I can mess around with…" Blaine gave Kurt a suggestive look. "You're hair, Blaine!"

"Okay." He smiled while slipping his clothes on his body as Kurt discreetly watched from the sink. "I know you're watching me."

"How? You're turned around. You can't see me."

"You do every time." Blaine smiled as he put his shirt on.

"That obvious?"

"No, I watch you too." He walked over to Kurt and kissed him. "I can't take my eyes off you." Kurt blushed as Blaine said this to him; so close to his face.

Kurt couldn't speak; Blaine had taken his ability to breathe once again. "Um – I – we – you should finish getting around." Kurt barely got out of his mouth.

Blaine sat down on the toilet lid and let Kurt do his hair. He used a fraction of the amount of gel that Blaine normally used so he could keep the curls visible in his hair. Kurt thought that Blaine's curly hair was the cutest thing, next to his triangle shaped eye brows. When he was finished he had Blaine get up and look in the mirror at his hair. Blaine was a little nervous knowing that he, himself, hated his curls. When he saw that Kurt had contained them yet let them show he smiled. "I like it."

"I knew you would." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Let's go eat." He grabbed Blaine's hand and led him out the door and down the stairs.

They walked into the kitchen and the table was just as full as it was that morning with all of the food. The classic Christmas dinner; ham, turkey, stuffing, a mixture of vegetables, and three bottles of wine sitting on the entire evening was filled with stories and laughter. Blaine felt like a part of the family, not like an outsider. More like a part of the family than he would have sitting in silence across from his father staring at him with a disapproving look, his mother too afraid to say anything and Cooper trying his best to make the holiday special for everyone. At the Hummel's he was family even though he hadn't known them for long.

After dinner Carole and Burt brought three candle sticks and set them on the mantel. Blaine and Kurt sat on the couch wrapped in each other's arms. "What's this?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"The year Finn died we lit one candle for him after Christmas dinner and every year after that we light another so he can see that we're always thinking about him." Kurt explained.

Blaine saw Kurt's mood change from happy to sad in a matter of seconds. He pulled Kurt closer to him trying to comfort him in this hard time. Kurt held on to Blaine's hands like his life depended on it. Blaine made him feel better when thinking about his late brother. He missed Finn so much. He didn't always know how he could make it through the holiday or Finn's birthday, but this Christmas; Blaine is the only reason he hadn't broken down into tears that night while Burt and Carole lit the candles on the mantel to show Finn how much they love and miss him. Kurt stared up at the ceiling as if looking at Finn. He was always skeptical of God and Jesus, but something about Finn dying made him hope that there was a heaven and that Finn was looking down and smiling that night while they sat in the living room after dinner lighting his memorial candles.

Kurt turned his head and looked at Blaine with tears in his eyes. He buried his head into Blaine's chest trying to hide his sadness on this joyous holiday. Blaine's embrace on Kurt grew stronger comforting him.

As the candles burned on the mantel; Kurt and Blaine laid on the couch with Kurt lying on Blaine's chest, Blaine holding him in his strong embrace. Carole stood at the window with Burt's arms wrapped around her. "Another year."

"He's here, Carole. He's watching and celebrating with us. He is here every day watching us." Burt told his wife.

Carole turned around to look her husband in the eyes. "I'm afraid one day; I might not feel his presence anymore."

"That will never happen, Carole. He will always be here." Burt said kissing her and bringing her in for a hug.

The four of them sat together in the living room of the Hummel's.

Burt was happy that his son was home. That he had overcome so much: his mother dying when he was eight, the massive amount of bullying in high school, Finn dying in 2013, and now he was lying on the couch with Blaine, a great man, that made Kurt happy. Burt was happy that he had Carole by his side helping him in Washington and everyday making sure he still had his head on straight. He missed Finn terribly, but somehow this year was easier than the last.

Carole was grateful for the man she laid in the arms of. If Burt hadn't been there for her the last few years she wouldn't have made it through. Losing a child is the hardest thing a parent could possibly do. But she managed to get through the tragedy with the help of Burt. She was happy that her step-son had finally found love after everything he went through.

Blaine was happy that he had Kurt. He went through a lot in the last month and with Kurt it was easier. He had his father throw him out of his family, but he landed on his feet and in Kurt's family. With Kurt everything seemed safe. His family was the warmest Blaine had ever known. They didn't judge him when he walked in the door. They didn't say hurtful comments. They've known him for a month and put a stocking up at Christmas for him. To him that's what a family was.

Kurt was just happy. He was happy about everything. He had Blaine, a great family, and wonderful friends. He went through hard times in his life, but it was okay. He had two best friends that he could count on no matter what. A dad and step-mom that were behind him defending him even when he was completely in the wrong. And he had Blaine. To him, Blaine was the most important thing. He finally found a love that he knew could last. Blaine was the love of his life and he wasn't going to let him go.

As they all sat together Blaine started humming a familiar tune and Kurt began to sing.

**Have yourself a merry little Christmas…**

**To be continued…**


	8. Times Square for New Years

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters, Glee, or the songs.**_

_**WARNING: This chapter does include a sex scene.**_

* * *

Back in New York; Kurt and Blaine sat in their Bushwick apartment snuggled up on the couch watching television. Blaine had finally let his hair down, literally, after Kurt did his hair for Christmas he started wearing it that way all the time. Kurt managed to get him out of the brightly colored polo shirts and bow-ties and those capri pants and into something a little more age 21.

He didn't mind it though. Kurt wasn't making him do anything he didn't want to do. Kurt stopped and didn't pressure him into wearing something he didn't like. Plus, he liked when Kurt was dressing him up; he felt like a rock star. Blaine thought that together he and Kurt looked like the hottest couple in all of New York. He was excited the next day was New Years Eve and he and Kurt were headed into Manhattan to watch the ball drop at midnight. Times Square on New Years; perfect.

Rachel and Santana were not home from Ohio yet, but there was a knock at the door. Kurt got up to answer it. As he opened the door he could tell that it was Mercedes standing in the hallway. "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Performing in Times Square tomorrow." Mercedes said with a smile.

"That's amazing." Kurt said hugging her.

Blaine got up from the couch. "That's really awesome, Mercedes." He said.

Mercedes walked in and gave Blaine a hug. "Thank you." She said. "It's good to see you again, Blaine."

"What are you performing? Please say, 'Hell to the No'" Kurt asked while getting her a cup of tea.

"What else would I be singing, Kurt." She laughed.

"That is one of my favorite songs." Blaine said.

"Thank you, Blaine. Okay, so tomorrow. You guys and Rachel and Santana, have to come see sound check and then I'll get you guys the exclusive 'star treatment'" Mercedes laughed.

The boys both laughed. "The perks of having a huge singer be an old high school friend." Kurt smiled handing Mercedes her tea.

"You've lived here for four years and I have never seen this apartment. Much nicer than the one I started off with in LA." Mercedes said while walking around the apartment looking at everything. "Blaine, do you live here too?"

"Yeah, I moved in right after Thanksgiving; after I got accepted into NYADA." Blaine explained.

"So you two are serious?" Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. "I'll take that as a yes. You never explained how you met during Christmas."

"Well, it was my first night in New York and I went to some karaoke bar in Manhattan to try and meet people. Get out, have fun. I'm 21 that's what I'm supposed to do." Blaine started the story.

They all walked to the living area to sit down while the boys told Mercedes the story of how they met.

"Then Rachel, Santana, and I walked into the same bar. I actually kicked Blaine when I sat down, on accident."

"It was really crowded that night." Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, could barely move." Kurt laughed with Blaine. "But we just started talking. Sang a couple songs. Katy Perry." Kurt smiled and winked at Blaine.

"Lady Gaga." Blaine did the same back. Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at how innocently cute they were together. "Then Kurt asked me to come over the next night for movie night and we fell asleep watching 'West Side Story' on the couch together."

"After that we just knew that being together was the only thing that made sense." They shared a loving look after Kurt finished the story.

"How long did it take you to perfect telling that story?" Mercedes smiled at them.

"That's the first time we've really told it." Kurt told her. "But how's your life?"

Mercedes began to blush. "Well, you know that Sam moved out to LA a few years ago. He called me and we started to hang out a little more and more."

"No!" Kurt yelled.

"Shhh. We didn't say anything on Christmas because we don't want people to know." She shushed Kurt. "Trying to keep this on the DL, Kurt. The paparazzi would be all over my ass if they found out I was dating Sam Evans." She explained.

"As long as you are happy." Kurt told her. "Is he in New York to watch you perform?"

"No." She said sounding disappointed. "He has a photo shoot in LA on the second and he wouldn't be able to make both, but he is going to watch and call right after." She smiled.

"How long has this been going on?" Kurt asked wanting to know every little detail.

"About six months."

"Six months!" Kurt yelled. "And you just forgot to mention it all those times we talked?"

"Yeah, I found out you were dating someone only, what, five days ago?" She looked at Kurt.

"Point taken." Kurt smiled.

"So, since you two are so serious and this place is not big enough for the fashion guru over here." She said pointing at Kurt. "Rachel, the queen of hoarding and Santana, are you two thinking of heading out?"

Kurt and Blaine just looked at each other. It's no secret that there was almost no privacy for the two of them to be alone when all of them were home. Only a curtain to separate them from the rest of the apartment and neither Blaine nor Kurt felt comfortable being close and intimate in the apartment unless they _knew_ that no one was going to be home for a few hours. And even then Santana has walked in a time or five.

"We haven't really talked about it." Blaine started.

"But…" Kurt began, "you never know what next year may bring. It might bring us closer and give us the ability and security to move out and find our own place." Kurt flashed a smile at Blaine.

Right then the door opened for Rachel and Santana to walk into the apartment. "Mercedes?" Rachel looked confused.

"Here in New York! I'm performing for New Years Eve tomorrow."

"That's amazing." Santana and Rachel said together before they each hugged Mercedes.

Kurt stood up from the chair. "Let's all go into Manhattan and get dinner; maybe some ice skating. Just have a good time."

They all agreed and headed out the door. They went into the city where Mercedes insisted on eating at Balthazar and paying for the entire meal. They argued over the check for fifteen minutes in the restaurant. They went ice skating together. There was no accidental falling or tripping this time. Blaine tried to tackle Kurt but Kurt just hugged him instead.

After their fun had ended and they were turning in their ice skates to the rental shop Mercedes walked over to Kurt sitting on one of the benches. "I was thinking. You two look like you could use some alone time."

"What? We've been alone for the last few days." Kurt told her.

"Yes and in those last three days how many times have you…" She looked at him.

"Mercedes!" Kurt squealed. "A couple."

"You two are young you should feel free to run around half naked."

Kurt began to blush. "Mercedes, I've never heard you talk like this."

"Kurt, I have been living in LA for four years. And I know what it's like to want to jump someone's bones every time you see them." She explained to Kurt.

"I do not want to…" Kurt looked at Blaine still seated a few feet away on the bench. "What are you suggesting?"

"You take my hotel room at the Plaza and I head back to Bushwick with Rachel and Santana." She told him.

"I can't ask you to do that. Our apartment is dirty and not at all what you're used to." Kurt told her.

"You're not asking; I'm offering. Maybe it will help you decide if you want to move out or not. Knowing that absolutely no one will walk in on you during it." She gave him a cheeky smile.

"We'll take it." Kurt said. Just thinking about getting Blaine into bed got Kurt going. If he could have he would have taken Blaine right there on the sidewalk. Kurt walked over to Blaine after he took a moment to compose himself. "So, Mercedes offered us her hotel room for the night. What do you think?" He asked Blaine.

Blaine's face lit up with excitement. "Let's go." Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him towards the exit.

"Wait! Wait, wait. We have to say goodbye and figure out getting clothes tomorrow for Times Square." Kurt told Blaine.

"We can buy new ones." Blaine said practically pleading with Kurt to just head to the hotel.

Kurt pulled him over to their friends. Mercedes slipped Kurt the room key with the room number written on it. "I'm gonna head to back with Rachel and Santana." Mercedes said.

"It's kind of late, are you sure?" Rachel asked before she saw how anxious Kurt and Blaine both were. "Okay. Take Kurt's bed."

"Where are Lady Hummel and Lover Boy going to…" Santana started. "Ohhh." She said giving the boys a wink.

They all hugged and went their separate ways. The girls headed for the train station and the boys for the Plaza.

They entered the lobby doors of the hotel and went in search for Mercedes' room. Once they found it; Kurt opened the door and turned to face Blaine. He grabbed the collar of Blaine's coat and pulled him into the room.

Blaine quickly started to take off his winter clothes as Kurt put the _Do Not Disturb_ sign on the door and locked it. He turned around to see Blaine frantically undressing. He walked over to him and kissed him. His hands wrestling with Blaine's belt buckle trying desperately to get it off. As Blaine tore Kurt's shirt off of his body exposing his pale skin. Never breaking contact they moved to the bed; Kurt slid onto the bed with Blaine crawling over him. They reached the headboard and Kurt had finally gotten Blaine's pants undone and began removing them from his body.

Blaine straddled Kurt looking down at him as he lay on the bed. He smiled and started to unbutton Kurt's pants and slide them off his boyfriend's body. After he had gotten the pants off the bed Blaine went in to kiss Kurt. As Blaine kissed Kurt's lips, neck, and chest; Kurt slid his hands into Blaine's boxers gripping his butt and letting out a loud moan.

Midnight had passed and Kurt and Blaine lay on the bed; nude and pressed against each other. Kurt could feel Blaine's breath on his neck as he slept. Blaine rolled his other side letting go of Kurt in the process. Kurt rolled over and watched Blaine sleep. His hair was a mess, but cute at the same time. His eye brows twitched every time he let out a breath. Kurt smiled; he never thought he'd love someone as much as he loved Blaine. He slowly rose from the bed to use the bathroom; when he returned Blaine was awake sitting on the bed. "Did I wake you up?" Kurt asked him.

"Yeah. I couldn't feel you anymore." Blaine said getting up and putting his boxers back on. He walked over to Kurt and pressed himself against Kurt's bare body wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine while putting his arms around Blaine's neck. "Maybe. Once or twice."

"Then I'll say it again. I love you Kurt Hummel."

"I love you too Blaine Anderson." The boys stared into each other's eyes before Blaine went in for a soft but passionate kiss. "We should get some sleep. Gonna have a long day tomorrow."

Kurt pulled on his boxers and they crawled into bed together. Kurt lay on his left side and Blaine came up behind him. "You know you've never told me what this tattoo was supposed to be." Blaine said while stroking his thumb across the tattoo that was on Kurt's back.

"Oh, I totally forgot about it." Kurt laughed. "It was supposed to say 'It Gets Better' but I typed it wrong for the tattoo artist and he put 'It's Get Better'" Kurt started explaining. "When he fixed it he also pierced my tongue."

Blaine perked up. "Really?" Kurt turned to face Blaine. "What happened to this tongue piercing you speak of?"

"Blaine?" Kurt sounded surprised. "I took it out three days after I got it. Drove me crazy."

"It would have driven me crazy too." Blaine smiled at Kurt. "Maybe in a different way though." Kurt buried his face into the pillow. "I'm just saying."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

They woke up the next morning to a knock at the door. Kurt slowly got up from the bed and got to the door. He opened it to find Mercedes' manager. "You are not Mercedes."

"No, I'm Kurt Hummel. Oh, Mercedes let my boyfriend and I stay here and she slept in Bushwick with some friends." Kurt explained to the man.

"Where?" He said pushing passed Kurt and into the hotel room.

"We've got to get back so we'll take you. Two minutes, I swear." Kurt motioned to Blaine to get out of bed and put his clothes on.

The three of them got into the car that the man arrived in and headed to Bushwick by Kurt's directions. They arrived at the apartment building and the man looked almost scared to walk in. They headed up to the apartment and walked inside to find all the girls sleeping on the couch with the television on. "Wake up!" Kurt yelled after he turned the television off.

All three of them jumped awake. "Hummel! Aren't you and Blaine supposed to be in Manhattan?" Santana yelled before eyeing the room noticing it wasn't just Kurt and Blaine standing in front of the couch.

"Mercedes, we have to get going, we'll miss sound check." Mercedes' manager, Paul, told her.

"Okay, but my friends get to come and hang out all day, no exceptions, Paul." She said standing and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

"None." He said to her. In a matter of minutes Mercedes was out of the shower and getting around to head to sound check. All of her friends quickly got showered and dressed to head back to Manhattan to spend the day getting the 'VIP Treatment' with Mercedes.

They were all extremely excited. Rachel, Blaine, and Santana sat in the back of the vehicle and Kurt and Mercedes sat in the middle row of seats. "Thank you for your room last night by the way."

"You two have fun? Room service? The works?"

"We didn't actually eat dinner." Kurt told her.

The entire vehicle fell silent. Santana nudged Blaine. "You go, Lover Boy."

"Thanks, Kurt." Blaine said from the back. The car screeched up to where Mercedes was needed for sound check. They all got out of the vehicle looking like a clown car. None of them had ever been in Times Square on New Year's Eve before. It was only 8:30 in the morning and there were already people migrating to the middle of the city.

Mercedes went through sound check with her killer vocals, as always. Kurt, Rachel, and Santana couldn't believe that their old high school friend was performing at New Year's Rocking Eve with Ryan Seacrest. It was amazing; they were all so proud of her. When Mercedes got back to her friends all smiles. "What did you think?"

A chorus of "You are amazing" and "Incredible" came from the group. They all walked off together to get lunch and then back to Mercedes hotel room to get pampered for the show that night.

They all sat in the hotel room while Mercedes got her hair and make-up done for the show. "Okay, Rachel, Santana want to get pampered just a little." Mercedes said looking at her friends then at her make-up artist. Both girls nodded their heads 'yes' and Sierra, Mercedes make-up artist, began to work on the girls.

Mercedes walked over to Blaine, who was sitting in the chair next to the bathroom door. "Was it nice knowing you really were alone?" She asked him.

Blaine looked at Mercedes then at Kurt, who was looking out the window at Manhattan. "It was great." He answered. Kurt looked back at Blaine and smiled. Blaine got up from the chair and walked over to Kurt hugging him from behind. He whispered into Kurt's ear, "I love you."

Kurt took a moment before answering back, "Let's move out." Kurt turned to look at Blaine.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, last night was perfect. It wasn't rushed and we were _alone._ I want that feeling of security when we are together that no one is going to walk through the door or pull back the curtain. I want a place where I can feel free to walk around no matter what. But most importantly, I want to be with _you._ I want to start a life with you. I want you to walk out of the bedroom asking _'what's for breakfast babe?'_." Kurt told him.

"I would love that." Blaine said to him as he leaned in for a kiss. Everyone in the hotel room looked at the couple standing by the window entwined in each other's arms with their lips locked. In that moment Rachel, Santana, and Mercedes knew that before 2016 was over they would be living together and planning something special.

They broke their kiss and Blaine pulled Kurt closer into his strong embrace. They stood holding each other for several minutes; neither one wanting to let go.

Kurt thought to himself: _The beginning of this year was a train wreck. I was alone and depressed and feared I would never find someone. New York was supposed to be this place where everyone was different and there was someone for everyone. But little did I know that the one I was supposed to be with was only hours away my entire life. He didn't live in some exotic place or anything; he was in Ohio the entire time. But that one night in a Manhattan karaoke bar my life changed for the better. Blaine came into it. He's gone through a lot in the last two months but somehow he's still intact. He helped me through another Christmas without my brother. He loved me, that's all I've ever wanted. For someone to love me they way I love them._

They let go of each other and looked around the room realizing everyone was staring at them. They smiled at each other and sat down on the bed.

Rachel and Santana were finally done with their make-up and hair so they could leave for Times Square. The five of them couldn't believe that this was happening. They were being escorted to the performer's area. There were refreshments by the pound sitting on table for them to eat. They were able to walk around and get back in to the area without Mercedes. They had the best view of the performance where they were standing.

The crowd began to cheer as Ryan Seacrest made his way to his position for the broadcast to begin. "Hello America, I'm Ryan Seacrest and I'm here in Times Square Manhattan on New Year's Eve." They heard him say. Several minutes later Mercedes had made her way to the stage. "Please welcome, Mercedes Jones!"

The crowd managed to get even louder when her name was mentioned. "What's up New York?!" She yelled into the microphone. "Happy New Years."

**Mama said "get yo' ass out of bed!"  
I said "hell to the no!"  
Said "wash your grandma's nasty head!"  
I said "hell to the no!" oh  
They tried to take away my tots  
I said "hell to the no!"  
Yeah, 'cause I'm the one that calls the shots  
and I say "hell to the no!" oh**

**Try to make me change my weave  
Well I got something up my sleeve  
It's a whole lot of**

**Whoa oh oh, oh oh  
Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no  
I said Whoa oh oh, oh oh  
Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no  
I'm not tryin' to diva out  
But this show's gotta stop, so shout  
Woah oh oh, oh oh  
Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no**

**Tell me I should eat my Wheaties  
You know what? "hell to the no!"  
Tell me I'd come down with diabetes  
"hell to the no!"**

**Try to make me change my eats  
But baby, that just isn't me  
I'm a whole lot of**

**Woah oh oh, oh oh  
Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no  
I said Woah oh oh, oh oh  
Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no  
I'm not tryin' to diva out  
But this show's gotta stop, so shout  
Woah oh oh, oh oh  
Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no**

**Take me, you can leave me  
But I won't ever change  
If you don't like the rules  
don't play my game  
Time for me to get R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
But if I don't, it's all in me**

**Woah oh oh, oh oh  
Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no  
I said Woah oh oh, oh oh  
Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no  
I'm not tryin' to diva out  
But this show's gotta stop, so shout  
Woah oh oh, oh oh  
Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no  
I said not tryin' to diva out  
But this show's gotta stop, so shout  
Woah oh oh, oh oh  
Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no**

**Aw, hell to the no**

Mercedes belted out the hit single like the first time she sang it in glee club in 2011. The entire crowd sang with her. Her friends stood watching her singing and dancing.

After her performance she went to get interviewed on camera. "So Mercedes, your family here?"

"No, but they are watching from home in Ohio. My friends are here though."

"Do you know where?"

"The performer's area. They've been getting the VIP treatment all day." She laughed.

"Well, you did amazing and Happy New Year."

"Thank you so much. Happy New Year."

Mercedes made her way back to her friends. They all jumped on her telling her that she was incredible and flawless.

The night went on and Blaine couldn't keep his eyes or hands off of Kurt.

_This has been the best year of my life. I was bullied at home and at school for years. I moved to New York to try and move passed the past, but feared I never would; until Kurt kicked me in that Manhattan karaoke bar. I was told to leave my family and never come back and for some reason I'm okay. I have another family that accepts me for who I am. I know I haven't known them long, but they are some of the best people I have ever met. I've made so many new friends. But the best part of my year was being kicked in that bar, because that moment was when I met Kurt. My best friend, my one true love, my soul mate. I wouldn't change this year for anything. I can't wait for 2016 it can only get better. _Blaine thought to himself while staring at Kurt.

The countdown had started.

**60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, **

Kurt started to pull Blaine away from the crowd trying to see the ball drop. "Kurt? Where are we going?"

**54, 53, 52, 51, 50**

"Somewhere only we know." The two of them waded through the thick crowd in Times Square. Blaine not sure where he was being taken.

**49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44,**

When Kurt finally stopped running with Blaine behind him. Blaine looked around not knowing why they were standing on this street. He looked around for a moment more then he saw that sign he saw his first night in New York. This was the exact spot Kurt asked him over for movie night.

**43, 42, 41, 40**

"It was this spot where I knew that we were meant to be together. I took a chance. I thought to myself I've got to get you into my life in that moment." Kurt laughed. "I never took chances until it came to being with you."

**39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31, **

Blaine looked at Kurt almost crying tears of happiness. "Kurt, it's never felt weird or rushed, but right. That first night at your apartment falling asleep with you on the couch felt right." He started to say. "It's not unusual to be with you."

**30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21**

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "You got me through so much this year. And when you told me you wanted to be with me alone in our own apartment I thought _it's time_, time to be completely happy."

**20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 12, 11**

They looked at each other being completely in love. Then they heard the crowd start to count down.

**10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5,**

Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him.

**4, 3, 2, 1!**

Blaine kissed Kurt as they heard the crowd cheer in the New Year. This was as intense yet just as tender as their first kiss at the train station just before Blaine left.

2016 was full of empty days and hope. They broke their kiss. Kurt looked at Blaine and couldn't help but smile. "I love you."

"I love you too"

**To Be Continued… **


End file.
